A Day When Nobody Dies
by achaean
Summary: What if the Dark wasn't really dark, and the Light really light? Chained to memories he'd rather forget, Harry discovers that his enemies aren't truly his enemies, and finds a family he can call his own. SLASH: LVHP, SSDM
1. I Forgot to Die

Author Diddy: waves Hiya ya'll, Kali here, back with a new fic of doom since Switchblade and I are currently having some marital issues. Don't worry though, once we establish who wears the pants in this relationship it'll be back up and running, I promise. Meanwhile, rather than totally seem like I've vanished into the nether realms of fic writers I decided to post the latest ramblings of my mind. Let me know what you think. Yup, I've decided to post this one at the same time as the newly rewritten Switchblade, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: One day I too shall own a multimillion-dollar story arc that the whole world will love and hate, until then I don't own this one, but I can dream can't I? Also, my apologies to any authors who I draw shamelessly and mindlessly from. I love you all!

Info that may be useful: This takes place in the somewhat nebulous realm of the summer between PoA and HBP. Why not after HBP you ask? I don't feel like dealing with some of the events revealed in that book, though parts of it will be wormed into this story. I make no attempts to follow current arc beyond PoA though.

Oh, and there will be slash here, yadda yadda.

A Day When Nobody Dies

Chapter One - I Forgot to Die

Well fuck; in retrospect maybe storming out of the Dursley's house with nothing more than the clothes on my back, invisibility cloak in pocket, wand up sleeve, and Gringotts key in another pocket had been a bad idea. Must be all that Gryffindor stupidity Malfoy keeps claiming I have. Dumbledore'll have a fit when he discovers I'm missing. Wonder how long it'll take him to find me? Do I even want to be found? He is the one on whose authority I'm sent back to the Dursley's every summer. Bloody muggles, treating me like an under privileged house-elf.

Kick my scruffy shoe at a curious stray mutt I hiss at it when it growls. Yipping it turns tail and runs with the prompting of a second toe to the ribs. Simple matter to hunch my shoulders and ignore the condescending stares of the present muggles. What do they know after all? How can they judge me by my appearance and current actions? Bet I look like a stray myself in Dudley's oversized hand me downs and two day's worth of grime, mottle colored bruises and scabs scattered over my bared skin. What would Sirius say if he could see me now?

Strangled laugh springing free I clap my hands over my mouth, trying to hold the dead sound inside. Knowing my luck the bloody muggles would think I was insane and call the cops on me. Just what I needed on a day like today, a game of hide and seek with the London police forces. Squinting into the dying sunlight I shrug to myself might as well look for someplace to pass the night. Like a dark alley or something.

Dust flowering up as I slide down a building's wall I hug my knees to my chest. Did I really deserve this? I mean come on; I already had a crazy dark lord after my skin with all of his rather dimwitted minions chanting death every time I saw one. Then there are my abusive, narrow-minded muggle relatives. Not to mention the close-mouthed Order and that damned twinkle eyed Headmaster. Now on top of that I get to sleep in an alley because I was stupid enough to run away from said muggle relatives because I'd had enough of their shit.

Skull thunking against the wall behind me I growl, "I'm sorry I forgot to die sixteen years ago Fate, now can we please move on?"

"A mistake easily fixed Potter," a smooth voice says from above me.

Eyes flying open I stare slack jawed at the figure of Lucius Malfoy backlit in the dying sunlight. Regaining my equilibrium I flash him my middle finger, "Sod off Malfoy, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."

"Language Potter, you should never speak to your elders in such a manner."

"Oh for fuck's sake Malfoy, my muggle relatives were a bit busy coddling their whale of a son to teach me my proper manners when I was growing up. Though you'd be happy to know that my first words were 'yes sir' not 'Dada', which I'm sure ferret-face's were. That or 'die mudblood'. Am I right? Come one, which did that slimy prat say first?" Frown at him from my position on the concrete, "Also, how long have you been out of Azkaban? Didn't know kissing old snake face's ass had such a quick turnaround time."

Silent huff of his shoulders he snips, "A week Potter, I've been out for a week. And Draco's first words were 'Da lu'erbee' if you must know."

"Lu'erbee?"

"Cissa and I conjured butterflies to entertain him when he began to notice movement. She called them flutterbees and lu'erbee was as close as he could get at that age."

Shoulders shaking I burst into a fit of giggles at the quirk of his brow. Tears streaming through the dirt on my cheeks I crumble to my side. Amusement taking on a note of hysteria I clutch at my ribs. Oh gods, Malfoys conjuring butterflies for their only son. Did they have fangs and spout pureblood ideals?

"Lucius, what have you done to that muggle?" Giggles abandoning all pretenses of being amused at the familiar serpentine voice I twist my face closer to the concrete. Butterflies and Voldemort.

"Not a muggle my Lord, and I do believe he has snapped."

Rolling back onto my back I cover my mouth with grit-covered palms. Manage to crack an eye to peer up at the two figures the giggles stopping dead with a hiccup at the sight of the second man. Designer sunglasses mask his crimson gaze neatly, his black mane brushing the shoulders of a finely tailored muggle suit. Was that my heart thudding against my ribs? My cheeks heating from his confused stare?

Sides weak from the fit I stumble to me feet and duck my head briefly. "That's my cue, gotta run." Sneakers pounding against the concrete I dart away from his startled visage, Malfoy's 'wait' ringing out behind me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Breath rasping in my lungs I turn down an alley. Please Fate just let me get far enough away from them. From him and the sight of his human - humanness. Burst out of the alley and hang a sharp right. Got to get as far away from them as possible. Pointy faced figure of Aunt Petunia looming out of the crowd with a shriek and outstretched finger in my direction.

"Fuck!"

About face on my abused sneaker's heel and head away from the sound of Vernon's angry rumble. Shit, shit, shit. Dursleys in one direction, my arch nemesis and one of his minions in another, only one way left to turn. Please let it be free of people I want to avoid. Nearing the alley I cut through I hiss as designer sunglasses and blond hair exit just ahead of me. Fuck you Fate. Chance a look behind me, Petunia closer to me than the whales. Flick my eyes back at the two before me. One way left. Oh God Fate please don't kill me. Another twist and I cross my fingers as my left foot flies free of the concrete and onto the asphalt of the road.

Eyes wide I dodge the first of the oncoming traffic. Horns blaring at me I whisper a panicked prayer under my breath as I reach the median without injury. Sides heaving I look behind me as the horns blare and tires screech. He was a lane away, Lucius beside him, eyes blazing with his wand held in his hand. Dammit. Leaping blindly in the other direction I scream as a horn blares in my ear, car just missing me. Feet going out from under me I tumble backwards, the squealing of tires and horn shrieking warning me of an oncoming car. I don't want to die! Not here, not now!

Heart thudding I feel as though my skin has been lit on fire. Palms striking the asphalt I stare wide-eyed at the bumper of the rapidly nearing car. "No!" Bumper halting over my feet I gape at the muggles above me, their car now perpendicular with the road. Oh glory, what have I done now? Goggle eyed in their seats, belts tight against their chests, the muggles begin to talk rapidly. Fingers waving at me then back at the air around them I close my eyes and flop backwards.

Prod of a shoed toe against my sore side, "Are you done trying to do my job for me Mr. Potter?"

Whimper of a laugh as I open my eyes meeting amused crimson eyes above me. "Oh shut up and help me up before the muggles have the sense to call the police."

Wand disappearing into his suit he holds a gloved hand down to me. Seize it with no few second thoughts and allow him to help me regain my footing. "I should just kill you Potter."

"Shoot then, I won't stop you."

"With only an audience of muggles? Who do you think I am?"

Snort and release his hand to brush off my pants, "A crazy megalomaniac who wants me dead, but who enjoys an appreciative audience?"

"Correct." Stifled snicker from Lucius halting his line of thought he glares at me. "I am not a megalomaniac Potter."

"Could've fooled me." Reaching the opposite side of the road I turn to face the rage purple face of Vernon through the halted traffic. Wiggle my fingers at him with a wide grin on my face. Lardy fist in the air Vernon bellows something that doesn't quite make it across the six lanes. Blow him a kiss and hiss, "Kiss my ass you son of a bitch, you can't have me anymore."

"Potter?"

Make a few more choice faces at my muggle relatives through the slowly picking up traffic. "My muggle relatives." Arched pair of brows from the two. "They like to treat me like a house-elf." Swift pop of my neck, "Thanks for the hand up but I've really got to be going before they discover where the nearest crosswalk is, if I don't want to go back to them for the rest of the summer. Plus Dumbledore and the Ministry is probably hot on my tail for whatever it was I did back there."

Gloved hand on my elbow he mutters, "Let me guess, you don't have a room anywhere do you?"

Shrug free of his grip with a lopsided grin. "Since you already know the answer to that question I'll just keep quiet."

Another hand on my elbow propelling me forward as he tuts, "Bloody Gryffindors do they teach you no self preservation these days?"

"Only good for blind courage, you should know that as well as me."

"Blind courage drove you to jump into oncoming traffic? I think we need to have a long chat about your choices Mr. Potter."

"Like you care Marvolo."

Sharp poke of a finger in my spine I growl. "Nonsense Mr. Potter, if you go and kill yourself what ever am I going to spend all of my time plotting for?"

"I don't know? How about how to increase the sense of your minions?" Tightening of the fingers on my elbow. "Geez Lucius, calm down before you break my elbow."

Halting next to a shiny limo I make a face at the tinted glass. "Get in the car Potter, I'm sure Draco would love to have you as a companion for the summer."

Tug open the door and slide into the waiting embrace of expensive leather I mutter, "Get in the car Potter, make Diddy breakfast Potter, fight the dragon Potter, save the world Potter. Do you know how tired I get of being ordered around Marvolo?"

Feigned injury from him as he slithers into the limo. Gods he was almost too good to be - right, stopping that thought right there. "Must you call me that?"

"Would you prefer I simper around your shadow and call you master?" Cheeks burning I scoot as far away from him as possible. "On second thought, I'm just going to stick with Marvolo. Could call you Tom?"

Sticking his tongue out he makes a face of disgust, "Marvolo will suffice."

"Good." Gaze out at the passing cityscape I pat my pockets to make sure I didn't lose my wand, key, or cloak during the flight earlier. Finding each where I remember them being I slump tiredly. Slip my glasses off of my nose, scrubbing at them with the hem of my shirt I glance in their end of the limo. "Dare I ask why you haven't killed me yet?"

"You surprised us."

"Surprised?"

Soft chuckle from the blond, "Mm, first finding you looking like something abandoned on the side of the road, then your quick responses to me rather than your frightened huddle. You've changed since I last saw you in the Department of Mysteries, it intrigued me."

Plop my glasses back over my eyes and grimace at the reminder of the last time I had seen the blond man. "Ha ha, very funny, let's all make poor widdle Potter feel like he's worth something. Nice shot Malfoy but I've heard better from Crabbe or Goyle."

"I do believe he was being quiet serious Mr. Potter," his voice says close to my ear.

Yelping I scrabble away from his amused smirk, cheeks a dangerous red. Heel jerking out at his suit-covered knee as he attempts to scoot closer I hiss angrily. Gloved hands evading my fists he clamps down on my upper arms. Chest heaving I twist against his grip nightmarish memories flaring in my mind. 'You get nothing but what you deserve boy.' Confusion in his red gaze Marvolo's smirk slips. 'Scream all you want freak, no one cares.' Squeezing my eyes shut against the sight of him I allow my screams from those days free of their cages.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ignore my need to stare like a loon at the expansive structure Malfoy calls home I refuse to acknowledge either of the men to my sides. Finely chosen gravel crunches beneath my sole's as we head for the daunting double door entrance. Crossing my arms over my chest I shiver. At the first sound of my screams Marvolo had jerked back as though burned, smirk replaced with misplaced concern. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get answers from me he and Malfoy had fallen silent for the remainder of the trip. Not that I had minded the silence. It let me fit myself back together before facing off against the ferret. Door opening I snort, speak of the devil there's the ferret now.

Smile of welcome on his face darkening immediately he snarls, "Why are you here Potter?"

"Surprise Malfoy, since I'm sure your summer was going too perfectly I decided to convince both your father and my arch nemesis to take me in just to fuck with you."

Hand coming down on my shoulder Marvolo hisses, "Do not try my patience Potter."

Jerk away from him with a growl I plant my fists on my hips. "Do not try my patience Marvolo," I mock. Dodge his intended smack with practiced ease I hold my ground, meeting his fierce red gaze with my own anger. "Sod off Marvolo, I don't need your 'charity'. I don't know why I even came with you in the first place. All I want is to be left alone, but no, you find me wherever I go don't you? Better then Dumbles at finding me aren't you? At least you've got that on your side you fucking megalomaniac!" Fingers grasping out for me I snap my teeth at them, whirling away from his reach with a hiss.

Wand point leveled at me I throw my head back and laugh. Quick jerk and he closes his hand over my shoulder. Laugh dying I swing at him. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me!"

Snape looming over the ferret's shoulder he shouts, "Watch your language boy!"

'Don't you dare raise your voice at me boy! I took you in when no one would. Gave you a roof over your head, fed you from my table, clothed you as though you were my son, and this is the respect you give me?' Crumbling to my knees on the gravel I tremble. 'You deserve this boy. Earned every bit of it with that lip.'

Palms over my eyes I whimper, "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Potter?"

'I can't hear you.'

"I'm sorry sir, I'll never do it again."

'What are you sorry about?'

"I'm sorry I raised my voice. Sorry I talked back to you. I'll do better tomorrow I promise."

'Not good enough, you've had enough chances.'

"Please, just one more chance, I'm begging you. Give me one more chance. I know I can do everything you ask of me if you give me just one more chance. I'll even do Dudley's homework for him."

'Are you implying that you're smarter then my son freak?'

"No! I just want to make his life easier, give him more time to do what he wants rather than waste his time on homework."

'You just raised your voice towards me again boy.'

"I'm sorry, oh gods am I sorry." Tears are beginning to leak between my fingers. "Oh gods, I'm sorry I'm so worthless to you. I'm sorry I can never do anything right. That I'm not normal like your son."

'Keep talking boy.'

"I'm sorry I didn't finish the yard yesterday. Sorry that Dudley didn't like the food I made. That my parents went and left you with me. Sorry that my freaky 'friends' threatened you at the station. Sorry I even dare call them my friends." Wince with each remembered blow. "I'm so sorry I didn't die, you don't know how sorry I am that I didn't die and save you the trouble of raising my worthless self."

Gentle, delicate fingers brush over the back of my neck tentatively. Shudder from the unwanted contact, peering through the gloss on my eyes over my shoulder. Mildly familiar female face framed with wisps of blond hair. Mother of the ferret, looking at me with soft eyes. Eyes like Siri's. "Do you want to come inside little one? Maybe clean up, take a shower, put on a fresh pair of clothes?"

Twist into her offered embrace I sob. Cool lips press a kiss to my throat she whispers, "Come on then, let's get you out of these filthy clothes and into a nice, hot shower. At least you can finally wash away some of hurt." Wide eyes dart up to meet understanding, caring blue eyes. "I'm sure I can find something for you to wear until we get you some of your own clothing." Nod hesitantly, standing as close to her warmth as possible when we shift to our feet. Duck my chin at the sight of four worried males. "Don't you concern yourself with the boys, I'll talk to them after we get you in that shower. How about that little one?"

Another slight nod from me as she leads me into Malfoy Manor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mum -"

Frown set my mother turns to level me with a glare normally directed at my father. "Draco Lucian Malfoy, if you dare finish that question you will find yourself in serious trouble." Jaw dropping I stare at her in shock. She's never spoken to me in this manner. "I don't care what your history with Mr. Potter is I want you to drop it. From what our Lord has told me he seems to have been through enough without your additions, or had you forgotten the reaction he had to Severus' command?"

"But he's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? The one slated to be the downfall of our Lord," I mutter.

Hiss from the Dark Lord turning our heads I blink at the sight of Potter standing in the sitting room's entryway. Still damp hair covering the famed scar his bared skin is a uniform red color, almost as if he attempted to boil it off. Arms skeletal he continually flicks his gaze from one face to another. Slight huff from my mother, "Come here little one, none of the boys are going to touch you if you don't want them to. I yelled at them good for you."

Darting into motion he moves across the room, shifting away from the Dark Lord, Father, and Severus with short skips. Fingers clutching at Mother's waist he hisses something in Parseltongue. Arching a brow at the Dark Lord in question she rubs a hand up and down Potter's spine.

Voice soft the Dark Lord says, "He says 'thank you', and wants to know what he should address you by?"

"Narcissa or Cissy is perfectly alright little one."

Pulling away from Mum Potter shakes his head crossly at the second option. Series of vicious hisses coming from his mouth he concludes by jabbing a finger at the Dark Lord.

Shrugging at the finger pointed his way the Dark Lord responds, "He refuses to call you by a name that Bella uses. Seems he rather despises that sister of yours Narcissa, though he's got no problems with Andromeda."

"Why does he hate Bella?"

Smirk quirking his lips Voldemort listens as Potter spits out a brief statement. "Firstly, he would like to remind you that he is still in the room. Secondly, and I quote, 'that bitch took something of mine from me'."

Cheeks flushed Potter begins to shake. Wail filling the silence he crumbles to his knees. Rushing forward Mum hurriedly enfolds him in an embrace. "Sh little one, sh, I'm sorry I made you mad with me. Please stop crying, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me." Stifled chuckle from her, "As long as it isn't Malfoy, that's reserved for my husband and son."

Tension draining from his crumpled form Potter murmurs, "Ssa?"

"Hum little one?"

"Your sister's staring at you," he says, pointing at my gobsmacked aunt.

"Cissy! What in Merlin's name is That doing here? And why are you coddling it?"

"Our Lord brought _him_ to us Bella," Mum snaps. Huddled against her chest Potter glares at my aunt.

"A likely story Cissy, you're going soft in the head."

"Bella," Voldemort croons into the shocked quiet.

"My Lord?"

"Crucio."

Flinching at the sight of my aunt writhing under the curse cast on her I frown as a high-pitched laugh rises over her screams. Wriggling free of Mum's slackened arms Potter crawls closer to Aunt Bella's cursed body, the laughter coming from him. Canceling the curse as blood bubbles around Aunt Bella's teeth Voldemort cocks a brow at Potter. Wide, inhuman grin stretching across his face he holds a calm hand out. Soft hiss of warning Voldemort hands his wand over to Potter.

Struggling to her hands and knees Aunt Bella whispers, "My Lord?"

"Look how good I've gotten in a month Bellatrix," Potter growls from beside my aunt. Flicking the Dark Lord's wand at my aunt he purrs, "Crucio." Spine bowing Aunt Bella screams as Potter giggles. Banishing the curse he leans over her gasping form. Kissing a bloody corner of her mouth he snickers. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you Bellatrix, but the good news is, I don't feel like tearing you to pieces _quite_ so much anymore. Who knows, a few more rounds of unforgivables and I might even begin to like you."

Coughing up a mouthful of blood Aunt Bella croaks, "Widdle Potter's got a backbone after all."

Sharp jab in her side of the Dark Lord's wand. "Don't tempt me Bellatrix, I've still got Marvolo's wand in my hand."

Holding his hand out Voldemort mutters, "Give me back my wand child, no killing Bella remember?" Reclaimed wand tapped against his lips he inquires, "Though for a second time cast that was a wonderfully executed Cruciatus, sure you won't join my side?"

Pulling his knees up he crosses his arms over them, chin resting atop bony wrists. "What'll you give me if I do?"

Strangled sound leaping from my throat I gape at the Boy-Who-Won't-Die. What was he thinking? He was the epitome of Light and here he was asking what the Dark Lord would give him if he went Dark.

"Mr. Potter, if you go Dark I swear by Salazar's name I will give you the marks you deserve in my class," Severus whispers.

"If you join my side I guarantee you a place to stay that Dumbles, as you say, won't know about if you wish to use it. Plus, the typical lessons all of my Death Eaters receive in both Dark Arts and physical training, access to my personal library," bloody hell the Dark Lord was serious, "and a chance to strike back against those who have wronged you."

New light flaring in Potter's eyes he asks, "Even if they serve you?"

Quick flick of his wand at Aunt Bella in response a calculating look on his face.

Father's hand on my shoulder I glance up at him as he adds his own promise to those already spoken. "Mr. Potter should you join the Dark Lord's side Narcissa and I shall name you as our second son, giving you not only a home within these walls but also the same privileged life that Draco has."

Floored by my mother's nod of agreement when he turns questioning emerald eyes her direction I wait for him to answer. Wait for him to change my entire life around with a simple word. Green orbs locking on my face he flinches as I pull a face. "I refuse to have a brother named Harry, so if you accept we are going to need a new name for you." Hurt fleeing in a flash he laughs.

Turning to look back at the Dark Lord he nods, "I'm yours Marvolo."


	2. Never be the Same

Author Diddy: Sorry it took me a few days longer than promised to get this posted, my computer's primary hard drive crashed Friday night. Luckily all of my writing is saved to the secondary hard drive, but until I get all the programs from my brother and reinstall them to the secondary drive after removing the dead one I can't access my computer because she won't start. All of this was rewritten as a result of that. Now, onward to more enjoyable things!

**Eyeinthesky** - love you too

**Crimson-Embers** - _NOT_ oneshot, enjoy chapter two

**dairygirl** - I wanted it to be faster than Switchblade, glad you liked my attempt at doing so

**Xelena** - blushes thank you; also, _not_ a oneshot, maybe I should have put that in chapter one's little diddy?

**BlueEyes** - Wow, I've got no clue how I did that, so glad you liked it. kisses

**dmweasley** - thank you huggles

**CrimsonStorms** - sorry it took this long to get this up, see above for 'excuses' hugs and kisses

**ShadoBynder** - glad you like, I too enjoy a little Dark!Harry, hope this chapter meets your expectations

**Usagi** - is still staring at your review that's the longest review I've ever gotten, Salazar I love you! hope this chapter answers some of your questions. much love

**barranca** - delightfully insane is my speciality

**Lucillia - **now presenting more! enjoy lovey

Disclaimer: I make no attempt to follow beyond OP, though I miss typed that as PoA in the first chappie, man I needed a brain and some sleep during that one.

I'm in charge of the manga bookgroup at my store, are you?

Warning: This fic will contain lots of weirdness and probably lots of blood, death, and sex at some point; also, that sex I mentioned, most of it is going to be gay sex. You have been warned.

Chapter Two - Never be the Same

Bones no longer quite so noticeable in my figure after a week of whatever I wanted to eat, I flash a smile at my reflection. Who'd have thought that accepting Marvolo's offer would have led me this? Hair still black as night now shot through with a few streaks of white I tug the potion lengthened mass back at the nape of my neck. It was slightly tamer now that it fell to the bottom of my ribs, something to do with its own weight Cius had told me when I had boggled at it the first morning after Severus' potion took effect. Another of Severus' potions had lightened my eyes to more of a spring green, which bordered on lime bright. The most noticeable change in my reflection came not from a potion but a simple tube of woman's make-up. Thanks to Ssa I now had a way to cover my infamous scar. Couple the foundation's cover with a simple charm to keep the make-up from rubbing off and I was no longer recognizable as the Boy-Who-Lived. Add a new name, Deomor Frei Malfoy, to the physical changes and it was safe for Cius to take Drake and I to the Ministry to register me as theirs.

"Almost ready to go to the Ministry Deo?"

Speak of the ferret. Smoothing my palms down the front of one of my 'casual' robes I grin at the blond head poking into my suite's sitting room. "Mm Drake, d'ya finish preening already?"

"Moue, I do not preen Deo."

Final check to be sure my new wand was held surely up my sleeve. Marvolo had been the one to bring in the wand maker a few days ago when Ssa announced their intentions to register me today. Said my old wand would already be registered in the Ministry's records as Potter's, which would not help our task one bit. So he had commissioned the wand maker to craft a new one based on my new identity waving off any offers of reimbursement by claiming it was an early birthday present. Fingers caressing the smooth, redwood again I scrunch my nose at Drake's look of concentration as he double-checks his hair.

Waggling my finger in his view I mutter, "Don't preen my ass Drake." Sticking his tongue out at my comment he leads the way to the vestibule of the Manor.

Pressing a kiss to my cheek Ssa beams at the two of us. "You both look perfect, makes me proud to call you my sons." A kiss to Drake's cheek, "Lucius will be meeting us in the Ministry's lobby." Holding out a battered tin cup she activates the portkey with a wink.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Feet hitting the marble flooring of the lobby with only a bit of unbalance Drake and I release the portkey. Mask firmly in place I follow in Drake's wake as we head forward to have our wands scanned and our badges handed to us. Gatekeeper scanning my wand I pray that Marvolo's spell work holds up against the Ministry's detection systems. If it bleeps that my magical signature is that of Potter's I'll have no choice but to run for it and hope I can exit the Ministry building far enough ahead of the Aurors to portkey to Marvolo's current stronghold. Much less if it registers the Unforgivables it has cast during my daily spell lessons with Cius.

Name badges out held the official ducks her head in acknowledgement. "Have a nice visit to the Ministry Misters and Mrs. Malfoy." Affixing my badge to my robe I scan the milling crowd for Cius' blond hair. Catch sight of him a breath before Ssa and head his direction, the other two falling into step on either side of me. Nodding his greeting he matches our pace as we continue to the elevators.

Doors swooshing shut I manage to contain my start as a kindly voice speaks from behind me, "Lucius, what a surprise running into you at the Ministry this afternoon. I was under the belief that you had requested the day off?"

"Indeed Albus, I have the day off. I am here on family business."

"Oh, and who might the charming young man with black hair be?"

Tap of his cane against my thigh prompting me to turn I meet the twinkling eyes of Dumbles blankly. "My adoptive son Deomor. Narcissa and I took him in when I found him starving and injured in a muggle city near You-Know-Who's latest attack." Arch of those bushy white brows as Cius adds, "He and Draco became close acquaintances during his recovery, and taking him as my son is the least I can do for him. Deomor this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you shall be attending come fall."

Emotions still held behind the mask of a vacant expression I murmur, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Headmaster."

"Indeed young Mr. Malfoy," elevator stopping at the Auror level, "I trust I shall see you September 1st?" Brief nod. "Very good, have a pleasant day then."

Door closing behind Dumbles' we drop a couple more levels to the Minister of Magic's floor. Aurors racing about the hallway greet our eyes when the door opens and we step out. Wild pink standing out in the crowd I smirk as Tonks plows into another Auror's back. Bowler hat popping out of the office at the end of the hall Minister Cornelius Fudge shoves his way through the mass.

"Is this a bad time Minister?" Cius inquires blandly.

Bowler leaping from the Minister's head and into his nervous fingers he jerks his head back and forth. "No, no, of course not Lucius," quick flick of his eyes, "it's just, young Mr. Potter's been missing for nearly two weeks without any sign."

False sympathy crossing Cius' face he shakes his head, "I am sorry Minister, I shall do everything in my power to aid the search." Slight prod of his cane to my calf, "However, I do not come here merely to make social calls Minister. I took this young man in when I discovered him injured near You-Know-Who's latest attack. He suffers from severe trauma as a result of witnessing the attack. In spite of that fact he and my heir have become good friends, and it is my wish to adopt him as my own in hopes to give him the sort of life he lost in the attack."

Empty smile barely touching my lips I meet Fudge's eyes impassively knowing the still evident malnourishment in my face was only aiding my case. "It is a pleasure to meet you Minister Fudge."

Twin spots of color on his cheeks Fudge twirls his hat between his hands. "Oh you poor boy, you are most lucky that Lucius was the one who found you. I cannot bear to think of what may have happened had You-"

Allow a sliver of fear to light the blankness on my face and take a shuddering step into Cius' chest. Hands rising of their own volition to clutch at my hair I whimper pitifully. Cane flashing past my jaw Cius growls at Fudge, "Minister! I hardly think reminding my poor son of his suffering is necessary."

"O-of course, so sorry Lucius, terribly sorry. Everything is just so hectic right now, so dreadfully horrible." Hat sitting back atop his head he jerks about and leads us through the crush. "Shouldn't take more than a moment to write up the papers and authorize them, so terribly sorry young man. Stressful time this is, what with You-" voice trailing off at my answering moan he wobbles his head in sympathy, "sorry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Stress sang in my nerves as Ssa released my hand the second our feet touched the Manor's vestibule. Fingers tore at my bound up hair, strands clinging to my knuckles. :Bloody fucking incompetent nitwit! All he cares about is saving his own ass from the fire. Keeping it from roasting. Save the savior. Find the goddamned savior or Dumbles is going to tear you into little pieces: Stomp through the vestibule and into the Manor proper. Ignore the resident Potions bat in favor of my raving. :Shitheads, all of them! Ministry of Incompetent Morons is more like it. Finally outfoxed them in running away from the Dursley's. By the time they find me - if they find me - most of them will be dead. Fudge is going first.:

"So sure young one? What if I find him useful in his incompetence?"

Whirl to face the sound of a silky voice teeth bared in a silent snarl. I hadn't heard Marvolo approach me, yet there he was a mere hand's breath away. Ruby gaze narrowing at my silence he throws his hands out in an attempt to snag me. Teeth snap at his fingers as I scramble backwards. Arms wind mailing as my heel slips on the tile I hiss as one of his hands gains purchase near my shoulder. Eyes widening in surprise as my lack of equilibrium pulls him off balance Marvolo follows my body's collapse.

Skull cracking against the floor I blink dazedly for a moment. Subtle shift of a hip near my groin rocketing me back into the present I wriggle uncomfortably, my body reacting to the touch against my will. :Get off me Marvolo.: Whisper of breath across my throat I struggle to regain control of my limbs. :Damn you Marvolo, get off me this instance. I will bite you.:

Hip dragging over my groin to lay flesh with mine, another enflamed groin settling over mine. :No, I think I rather like you this way.: Mouth locking over mine he presses his pelvis down.

Oh Godric, I was - he was - oh fuck. Eyelids flutter as I begin to answer his kiss. Mind overwhelming my desire I sink my teeth into his lower lip. Right fist flying in concert I land a blow on his cheek, managing to squirm out from under him as he scrabbles away from me with a yelp. On my feet in seconds I pant, blood coloring my lips. Heart dancing against my ribs I dart for the stairs, "I told you not to touch me!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Honestly M'Lord must you push poor Deo so?" Spare the Malfoy matron a glare from my awkward position, nose pinched closed to stave off the bleeding, head tilted back. Cool cloth dabbing my split lip she clucks her tongue, "I am curious though, do you do this because he is who he was, or is there something I should know?"

Tongue wetting my lip, flavor of copper in my mouth, "I find that I am drawn to him because he is who he was, and because he isn't who he was. He intrigues me."

"Do you love him?"

Scowl at her, "Where do you get off asking that of me?"

"I am his mother," she retorts, color high in her cheeks, "at least as much of a mother as he's ever had."

Guilt filling me I pat her arm as she pries my fingers from my nose. "My apologies Narcissa, I find that I am out of sorts when around him. I believe that I may come to love him if he will allow me to."

"All I ask is that you do not hurt him any more than he already has been."

Doors opening with a swoosh Narcissa's sister and her husband freeze at the sight of me sitting on the floor, blood being cleaned off by the blond.

"M'Lord?" Rodolphus inquires with an arched brow, "What happened to you?"

Chuckle answering his question, Narcissa vanishes the bloody cloth. "Young Deo evidently has a vicious streak when provoked."

"M'Lord!"

"Shush Bella, I am almost positive that I deserved worse tan this for my actions."

Catch sight of the darkening in Narcissa's eyes a second before she screeches, "Almost positive? Almost positive!"

Flinch as Bella pulls her wand at her sister's rising voice. "Bella stand down immediately; Cissa please calm yourself for a moment." Silence ringing I tug at a fistful of hair, an action reminiscent of Deo's own earlier. "I apologize if I seemed insincere in that statement Cissa, I confess, once again, my uncertainty in interacting with your son." Ghost of a smile on my lips I murmur, "He reminds me of myself in so many ways."

Soft noise from Rodolphus, "M'Lord?"

"Ah?" Glance over at the quiet man with dark red hair. "What do you wish to say Rodolphus?"

Brief dip of his chin, "Jugson wished for me to alert you to the information he overheard while filing some papers near Mr. Weasley at the Ministry." Tense at the mention of the Order member, but motion for him to continue. "Arthur was heard claiming that his twins had sent a letter to Mr. Potter through his owl. Said that the bird had shown up at their 'home' a little over a week ago."

Pinch the bridge of my nose, irritated at the added wrinkle in my plans, "And since Bella knew of one Mr. Potter's residency within the Manor she had no complications in pretending to visit her dear sister to get the information passed along. Am I correct Bellatrix?"

"Yes M'Lord; however, I also felt that this gossip, whether true or not, could not wait until you called for us next."

"Potter's here? Since when?"

Oh? Bella had not informed her husband of this fact? Astounding that she had obeyed her sister's request for once. "Technically Rodolphus, though he now answers to the name Deomor Malfoy -" Incoherent shriek echoing through the Manor I leap to my feet. "Weasley was not lying, those thrice damned twins did send a letter."

Skirt whistling Narcissa nods, "That, or Deo's relapsed from the stress." Pointed look directed towards me. "We have had a rough week, had to request that Severus not return until he had adjusted because the sight of him was setting Deo in to fits."

"Bloody hell Narcissa, why was I not made aware of this?"

"You did not ask."

Stomach sinking at her bitter reply I take the stairs two at a time, sensing the Lestranges following us. I had promised the boy my protection, a home under my roof, and I had completely ignored him this past week. He probably thought that my promises were empty, made on a whim to sway him to my side. Or made to control him. Dammit, this was going to be more difficult then expected.

Steps ahead of us in arriving at Deo's suite, Lucius jerks the door open. Pouring into the empty sitting room I follow on the Malfoy's heels as we make for the bedroom door. Hairs on the back of my neck standing on end I shove the two blondes away from the door. Fingers grasping the handle I yank it open, scream of pain jumping from my throat as a bolt of uncontrolled magic slams me to the floor. Second bolt leaping for my form I brace myself for it's impact.

Redirected at the last moment it lands on an armchair in the sitting room, splinters of wood raining from the cloud of dust the exploding chair creates. Merlin did the boy remind me of myself. Pull my complaining body from the floor I gaze into the destruction that was a bedroom minutes earlier. He needed to be trained; not only to utilize his growing power, but to control his emotions so that he would not burst in this manner. The child was a wreck, amazing he had lasted this long without a display of this nature.

Disheveled figure filling the doorway Deo holds a crumpled letter shakily out to me. Face blank he hisses, "Read it Marvolo."

Accepting it I quirk a brow at him, "Are you certain you wish for me to?" Nod of agreement he slides past me to stare at the chair's corpse.

_Harry, or whatever you're calling yourself to stay hidden; if Hedwig finds you, and we don't doubt she will - right smart bird you've got mate - don't respond through her, come to our shop in Diagon as soon as possible. Dumbledore's threatening twenty-four hour Auror watch on you if he finds you - he would've sent Hedwig and followed her if we hadn't already sent her out. Where ever you're hidden know that our family's here for you. We 'accidentally' overheard the old man talking to your Uncle about how he should've made it so you couldn't run from them - told Mum and she went bonkers - how we've kept this knowledge from him we don't know, but we support your running. Hope Hedwig finds you safe, and you believe us. We work every Thursday and Saturday in the shop._

_Gred and Feorge_

"Twenty-four hour Auror watch?" I mutter incredulously, "Who does that coot think you are?"

"The boy he met five years ago," comes his monotone reply. Hold the letter back towards him I purse my lips in surprise when he takes it only to drop it to the floor. Stepping closer he tilts his chin, peering up at my eyes. "Tomorrow's Thursday Marvolo, you'll be joining me at their shop to make up for ignoring me this week."

Nod my acquiescence as I pop my shoulder, cringing at the twinge of pain. "Salazar Deo, how ever did you create a bolt of pure magical energy?"

"No clue Marvolo, but _Bellatrix_ looks ready to murder me for it."

Grabbing her sister's shoulders Narcissa growls, "Touch a hair on my son's head out of malice and I'll have Lucius reset the wards Bella." Twisting her around the Malfoy matron smiles sweetly at Deo, "Bella and I are going to have a cup of tea little one, you should take a moment to speak with Rodolphus while the house elves fix your bedroom."

Smile flitting over his face he moves away from me. "Of course Ssa, enjoy your tea."

Petting Deo's cheek Lucius follows the two women, "I shall let the house elves know, and leave you to your conversation. Shout if you need me Deo."

"Motioning for us to followDeo leaves his suite, "What's on your mind Mr. Lestrange?"

Eyes flicking my direction as he responds, "You are not the boy I saw at the Ministry."

Walk faltering he shakes his head violently, as though he were attempting to keep memories from rising. "A lot can change in a month Lestrange."

"True, though I must admit, you look better than you did then. Healthier. Happier."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm not going to apologize for biting you, but I am sorry about the bolt that struck you down earlier." Lift my eyes from the tome in my lap I cock my head to the side at the sight of a pajama clad Deo standing before me. Hands clutch at his sleeping pants as he rocks back and forth out of nervousness. "I just wanted to tell you, that's all. It's not that I dislike your company, I just don't like being touched against my will."

Set my book to the side and clasp my hands beneath my chin. "Understood, I do not expect an apology for your actions in the foyer. You did warn me more than once before you acted. I should have acted more wisely when I noticed your frustration." Duck my head at my weakness I whisper, "I don't know how to act around you. I don't want to behave as though you are who you were, but who you are confuses me. I have no clue how you feel, I can't predict your actions any longer."

Fingers tentatively grasping my chin I look back up at him with a tremulous smile. "I like Rodolphus Marvolo, he isn't the same man I lost to a month ago." Fazed by his non sequitur I collapse back against he sofa's cushions. "I think we could become good friends." Close my eyes to hide my pain at his statements I start when a weight settles into my lap. "Marvolo? Did I say something bad?"

Soft, baby whisper in my ear I blink. He was sitting in my lap, teeth latched onto his lower lip in concern. Had his 'relatives' punished him for saying these sorts of things? The poor boy crumpled even more as I sat there silently staring at him. Jerk out of my reverie and reach to tug him closer as he shifts away. Release my grip on his limbs as he stiffens, not willing to frighten him. "No little one, I was just startled by your words." And your actions. What were you doing in my lap?

"Oh, okay." Wriggle uncertainly against me, cheeks coloring. "Is it alright that I'm sitting in your lap?"

Gods yes, I had no issue with you being here with me. "No, I mean yes, I mean - " chuckle nervously, "you can sit in my lap whenever you want to Deo."

"Good."

Arch a brow at his comment, "Good?"

Flash of his old Gryffindor _courage_ he nods, "Yes, good."

"And why is that good little Deo?"

Pressure of his mouth over mine briefly, sending my heart dancing. Wide eyes follow his form as he skips from my lap and towards the door. Pausing in the doorway he gives me a smirk, "I like Rodolphus Marvolo, but I _like_ you."


	3. Touch Me

-1Chapter 3 - Touch Me

"Are you quite certain you wish to go to the Alley dressed like that little one?"

Fingers yank a few more clumps of my pulled back hair free to drape about my face I plant my hands on my hips. "Ssa, I feel perfectly comfortable going out in this. Plus, who would believe the Savior would wear something like this." Fear curling in the pit of my stomach, I bite my lip, "Unless you don't think I should - I'll change if you think I should." Why was I so uncertain of my own decisions? Merlin damn you Dursleys, your abuse fucked me so badly.

Door gliding open I whirl to face Marvolo's startled face as he takes in the sight of me. "Salazar, you look delectable little Deo."

Cheeks coloring at his compliment I bounce onto my toes, impatient with my inability to give him the thanks I wanted to. Stupid insecurities. _He's not going to hurt me. _Bracing myself against the possible resurgence of memories I fly across the gap separating us. Lips graze the corner of his mouth tentatively, my mind gibbering in fright. _He's not going to hurt me._ Shove the unwanted memories away as he cups my cheek in his palm, guarded crimson gaze locked on my expression. Eyes wide I stand frozen before him when he bends to ghost a kiss over my lips. _He's not going to hurt me, he's not going to hurt me, he's not going to hurt me. Oh Merlin, I'm going to snap._ Hand dropping from my cheek he takes a slight step back, giving me the space I needed to feel safe. Muscles tense I skip away, twirling with a flourish to snatch up my wand. Press my lips to the wood before securing it up my sleeve.

Soft sigh from Ssa, concern in her eyes as she tucks her unbound hair behind an ear. "Be careful Deo, do not take any chances that are unnecessary." Kiss brushed over my forehead she turns to glare at Marvolo, "M'Lord?"

"Yess Cissa, I recall our earlier conversation," he mutters, sliding his tinted lenses over his remarkable eyes.

"Ssa, did you threaten Marvolo?"

"Shush little Deo, I deserved the warning, do you not think? Especially with my actions around you up until now?"

Face scalding I still shoot a scowl at Ssa. "Tut my son, I am allowed to give your companion guidelines on how to behave around you. It is my right, and privilege, as your mother." Hands turn me around and push me in Marvolo's direction. "Now go and enjoy your trip Deo, but do not hesitate to do whatever is needed to return to me. Understood?"

Nodding I hurry after Marvolo's retreating back.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Dance ahead of Marvolo, the crowds seeming to melt before me. I do suppose I looked a bit like a slightly deranged girl in my choice of attire - but Marvolo liked the way I looked. He said so. Cheeks flushing as I remember the expression that had filled his eyes I flash him an impish smile. Answering smile on his lips he continues to follow a few steps behind me. He was acting as my protector and company, yet still giving me my personal space. Maybe last night's confession hadn't been a mistake after all.

Slow my pace, the twin's shop looming before me with bright, garish colors. If this were all a trap I wanted Marvolo close - he could do what I could not if we had to escape. Push my way past the gawking teens, Marvolo's fingertips on my shoulder. Touch vanishing the second we pass out of the crush of bodies he shifts to my right side. Gaze at him out of the corner of my eye as he scans the bustling joke shop for trouble.

Resigned expression on his face he turns to face me, "Well since you have managed to drag me in here we might as well enjoy ourselves little Deo." Eyes lighting up I run my fingers down his arm before I dart into the crowd to take a look at the twin's creations. It wasn't a trap - the redheaded clan that had taken me in five years ago still wanted me.

Prodding at one of the joke wands with a nail I stifle a shriek as a body crashes against my back. Over riding the urge to panic I lift my head to meet the apologetic eyes of one Seamus Finnegan. _Please don't recognize me._

"Sorry miss, I didn' mean to bump you." Lime bright eyes widening, he thought I was a girl, I watch as two faces I know better than my own turn to look at me.

"Seamus you oaf! Ramming into a young girl in that manner!" Bushy haired figure clucking her tongue at him she swats the back of his head. "He really didn't mean to miss, sometimes he doesn't pay too much attention to his surroundings." Hand stuck out she prattles on, oblivious to my stunned silence. "My name's Hermione, the oaf who shoved you into the joke wand display is Seamus, and this redhead is Ron."

Eyes fleeing her warm brown stare they dart wildly, my uncertainty filling me. What should I say? I wanted to talk to them, but would they recognize my voice? Would they accidentally give me away? They thought I was a girl! My voice would fix that assumption real quick if I could make my vocal cords work. Oh Merlin, I wasn't used to crowds without a group to protect me. Silver gloved hand breaking through my musings Marvolo manages to slide to my side. Covered eyes directed at the trio he stands in front of me, blocking me from them. Tug at his sleeve, I had this pressing need for him to pick me up and stop staring at my 'friends'. Face turning in question he scoops me readily off the floor as I hold my hands up in query.

"Do you wish to leave little Deo? Maybe come back later?" Shake my head in denial; no, I just needed to recoup. "A few minutes to breath then?" Nod with a weak laugh. "Silly child, what ever am I going to tell your parents?" Blow him a raspberry in response gaze wandering to the still trio of Gryffindors.

Lick my lips, I had to say something, "S'ok, no harm done." Giggle as all three turn an embarrassed red shade at the sound of my voice.

"Deo?"

"They thought I was a girl," I snicker. Tossing his head back Marvolo laughs. Heart fluttering at the sound I wriggle in his grip. Slide down his side, still snug against him, "I'm Deomor and this is my bodyguard Ra."

Recovering herself first Hermione nods, "Pleasure to meet you Deomor; erm, sorry we assumed you were a girl."

"S'ok, no harm. Besides, I have a feeling it's going to happen a lot in the future." Snort of agreement from over my head, "Ra!"

"What little Deo?" Fingers drum a soft staccato against my hip. "You do recall what I said earlier about your choice of dress? That has not changed, I was merely agreeing with your statement." Stomach jumping with butterflies I can't keep the blush from coloring my cheeks.

Questions in their eyes Ron opens his mouth to speak when a loud boom rocks the store. Steadying me along the line of his body Marvolo grips a handful of my skirt. Blue smoke heralding the twin's appearance he shifts against my arousal. Watch the twins wave their hands in an attempt to dissipate the growing haze I freeze as a pair of gloved fingers slip beneath my skirt's waistband. Coughing, one of the twins shakes his head at the other. Silencing the babble with a loud crack the twins shrug, "Sorry people, our experiment got away from us -"

"- so we're going to have to ask you all to leave while we clear out this smoke."

Groans fill the shop as people begin to shuffle towards the exit, the blue smoke curling out the door. Turn away from watching the twins, sharing a brief kiss with Marvolo before gazing into the swirling smoke. Cough from over my head reminding me of our location I quirk a brow at him. "Shall we little Deo?"

Grunt of denial I shrug free of his arm - please let the skirt hide my erection - and make for the three redheads and Hermione.

"Deomor? You need to leave, Ron and I are working for the twins today."

Plant my feet and frown up at the twins as they arch their brows. Marvolo's presence behind me I release my breath and gather my courage. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Surprise, then recognition flooding the four faces I manage a proud grin as I hear the shop's lock turn. Arms reaching for me suddenly Hermione jumps as I bare my teeth and hiss in response. "No, please, give me a minute first," I whisper when she tries to pull me into a hug again feet shifting me out of reach without thought.

Gloved grip on my elbow startling me I swing my fist before I can think, knocking Marvolo's sunglasses to the floor with a growl. Fingers release me instantly. Anger dissolving with a single gasp I twist to find Marvolo with his eyes patiently closed, a flushed spot on the cheek I struck. "Why is it that I am always the one you swing at little Deo? You never strike at Lucius or Draco; Salazar, I haven't even seen you go after Severus."

Hands before my face I shudder. "S-sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear." Voice mumbling onward I tremble, maybe last night had been a mistake. Maybe he still wanted to kill me, and he was just pretending to like me. This whole summer was a mistake. Whimper escaping my throat I freeze as Marvolo's eyes fly open at the sound.

"Fuck, Cissa's going to scream at me now," he mutters, ignoring the startled intakes of breath. "Deo, I'm sorry, I screwed up again. Okay? I did not mean for it to come out sounding like that. Please don't cry." One hand upheld towards the others, stilling their shrieks, he ducks his chin and laughs. "I'm really no good at this whole thing Deo, but believe me when I say that I would never intentionally hurt you anymore."

Shift a bit back their direction I scrub at my eyes, "Is Ssa really going to scream at you?"

"Yes, I made you cry again, so she gets to yell at me for being an idiot."

"If I don't tell her she won't yell at you." Seize his lowered hand and meet his eyes, "I don't want you to be yelled at twice in one day." Chuckling he rolls his eyes at me. "Sides, you're wrong about being the only one I strike at."

"Oh?"

Short nod, "I managed to bite Sev's arm and kick him in the groin before Ssa and Cius asked him to make himself scarce for a few days."

"Ouch, poor Severus, the man has my sympathies." Dropping his upheld hand he leans forward. "We right again little Deo?" Close the distance without a thought I nuzzle his jaw, moving with him to catch his lips with mine.

Break free of the gentle kiss, twisting him around to face the remarkably silent Gryffindors. "We are Marvolo, I promise I'll try not to swing at you so often." Slight squeeze of his hand on mine. "Now, back to what I came here for." Arch a brow at the group standing in front of me.

"Har -"

"Deomor."

"Deomor, that's -"

"Marvolo."

"Well yes, but -"

"Nothing 'Mione, he hasn't done anything to hurt you or anyone else since we entered the Alley over an hour ago."

"Erm, right mate," George interjects as 'Mione opens her mouth, "Might we speak with you without - Marvolo?"

Flick my eyes to see a sheepish smile curl his mouth as he shakes his head, "Sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm under strict orders not to leave Deo's side while we're out."

"Surely they don't mean for you to glue yourself to his side? Maybe just the distance of this room?" Fred counters.

"No can do, if Narcissa found out I disobeyed this order she'll do worse than yell at me, she'll invite her sister to yell at me."

Growl rumbling into the startled silence I wrap my arms around Marvolo's waist. "I'll kill _Bellatrix_ if she lays a finger on you."

Hands caressing my arms Marvolo mutters, "Right, he hates Bella, now I remember this."

Bell chiming behind Marvolo I clutch at him as Arthur's voice fills the silence. "Fred? George? Everything alright? The Ministry heard you'd had a mishap, so they sent Lucius Malfoy and I over to check on things."

"Easy Deo," Marvolo cautions as my growl strengthens. "Lucius? Lock down the store will you? Make sure no one else can get in or sense Deo's impending explosion?"

Familiar feel of Cius' wards filling the building I hear Arthur gasp as Cius mutters, "What did you do this time M'Lord? Do I need to report this to Cissa?"

Hissing I hold Marvolo tight, his hands rubbing up and down my back in an effort to calm me. "Please Lucius, I mentioned Bella yelling at me. Did not know it would set him off this quickly."

"Deo _hates_ Bella M'Lord, more than he hates the coot."

"I realize that now, thank you," he snips.

Recovering himself Arthur levels his wand at Marvolo.

Snarling I snap, power beyond my control zinging through my veins to fill the shop's walls with a howling wind. No one was going touch Marvolo! Not even one of the Weasleys! Flurry of blond as Cius jerks the elder Weasley's wand from his fingers and steps back to watch me with guarded eyes.

"Ease down little Deo, no one's going to hurt me. We can explain things to Mr. Weasley easier when you're calm." Energy skittering down my spine I shudder, pulling the white-hot power back inside. "That's it Deo, reign it back." Wind silencing I lean against Marvolo's chest as the last wisps of the storm slip back under my control. Tilt my head up to meet his gaze tiredly. Mouth descending on mine warmly he hugs me close. Numbed by the effort of calling back my anger I part my lips beneath his. Tongue brushing mine he shivers as a tiny burst of the storm's lingering power jumps to him. Arms snug around me he draws back slowly. Nose pressed to mine he purrs:you were superb little Deo.: Swift second kiss before he rests his chin atop my head. "Lucius, return Mr. Weasley's wand if you will." Scooping me from the floor Marvolo presses another kiss to my forehead. "I think it would be best to continue this conversation at the Manor if the Weasley's are still willing to do so."

Head lolling to the side I yawn at the twins. "We wrote the letter and asked him to come to us; we'll come along to continue this."

Surprise lighting Arthur's frown he peers at me, "That's?"

"Yeah Dad, it is," Ron supplies stepping to join his brothers, "I'm going too."

Short shake of her hair, "Someone's got to balance these redheads out, that is if you'll have me as well Mr. Malfoy."

Glacial eyes regarding Hermione sharply Cius shrugs, "I do not care for half-bloods; however, we just got Deo calmed so you are welcome to come along to keep him from exploding again Miss Granger."

"Might as well count me in as well Lucius, I haven't the slightest idea what is going on but I've got to keep and eye on the kids."

"Please do Arthur," narrow eyed glare directed at the redheaded patriarch, "and no searching!"

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Step free of the fireplace and into the Manor's Receiving Room Deo still quietly held in my arms. He must really be tired to allow me to continue to hold him this closely. Meet his half closed eyes with a smile I almost dip my lips to his for another kiss. No, better not to take advantage of his lethargic state, he wouldn't like being used in that manner. Nearly silent groan as I lift my head I arch a brow at him. Did he want me to kiss him again? Drop my mouth closer to his, smiling when he closes the gap.

Lips pliant beneath mine he loops an arm around my neck, mouth opening at my gentle nip. Plundering his mouth I can't help but shiver as another shock of his power fills our kiss. Pulling away regretfully I silence his complaint with another kiss. "Sh Deo, we've got others following behind us and we've still got to tell Cissa company's coming."

Nodding he squirms in my grip, clearly wanting to be set on his feet. Try not to let him see the disappointment I feel as I release him. Start when he relocks his arm around my waist. :Ssa'll be more concerned if you're carrying me, or I'd let you keep me in your arms.: Cheek pressed to my chest he sighs:I feel safe when you hold me.:

Some sort of surprise must have shown on my face, I can think of no other explanation for what followed that brief pause after his confession. Tearing himself from my side without a sound he jerks his fingers through the air near the still crackling fire. Flames freezing in their place he flicks his nails together. Bright eyes lock on my face as he whirls to stand within arms reach.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold the floo from allowing them through; Merlin, I'm not even sure what or how I did this." Hands reach out and seize my cheeks, "Marvolo, please don't make me constantly second guess myself - I get enough of that without your help. I know neither of us are any good at this, but I have not lied to you since you pulled me up from the asphalt in London." Mouth ghosting over mine he whispers, "I'm damaged goods, I know this, and I still want to try this thing with you. Please, I really do like you -"

Cut off his words with a sharp kiss, sweeping him up against my chest. Arms rise to lock behind my neck, fingers tangling with my hair. Brief pause to seek oxygen before his mouth is once more beneath mine, demanding more. Pressing himself tight to my front he lifts himself to his toes. Scooping him into my arms I whimper when he wraps his legs around my hips, bringing our groins flush against each other. Knees quivering I sink slowly to the floor, Deo still held in my arms. Toppling myself backwards I echo his moan, the move having shifted our hips. Hands caressing the back of his thighs I release his lips for another gulp of air.

"Oh God," he whispers nose pressed to mine. Arch my hips to meet his, hands finding purchase on his hips. Back bowing away from me he shudders. Head dropping forward, strands of his bound hair tickling my face, he matches the rhythm I'm setting. Tensing beneath him I meet his wide eyes. Mouth parted, he rocks against me. "Please, Merlin please, don't stop now."

Inarticulate cry fighting free of my throat I find my release, Deo's hopeless wail echoing in the room. Collapsing over me he gasps for breath. Wandless cleaning spell leaving my tongue I drag a hand up to hold the back of his head.

Shifting weakly he captures my mouth with his. Languidly answering his kiss I move my lips to the junction between his jaw and neck. Pop of the fire filling the silence I nip the delicate skin beneath my teeth.

"Mar-Marvolo, what - what are you doing?"

Lift my eyes to gaze at him softly. "Am I hurting you little Deo?" Flick my tongue into the shell of his ear.

"N-no, but?"

Teeth scraping over the fresh mark on his skin I grin at the shudder that races through him. "Just leaving a different sort of mark on you little Deo. Now, we really must go warn Cissa of the incoming company." Release him from my embrace and rise, turning for the door. Silence behind me I twist, "Are you coming little Deo?"

Shining eyes lift to seize my gaze, a pale hand barely touching the mark. Does he have any clue how beautiful he is right now. Heart crashing against my ribs I clutch at my chest. Dear Merlin, to feel this strength in such a soft emotion. Flush coloring my face I fight to keep my eyes locked to his. I love this boy. Do not care that he is - no, was - the Boy-Who-Lived and my enemy. This boy was someone entirely new, someone I need to have near me. With me always.

Reading something in my face he breaks into a brilliant smile. Shifting to his feet he closes the distance between us. Hands curl around my neck, press of his still too thin body against mine. Cradle his face between my hands, "I love you little Deo, my little raven haired star." Lips meet mine as the fire flares and the door opens.


	4. Echo?

Author Diddy: So I completely forgot to add anything to chapter 3. My bad. Sorry for the unforgivable wait; bad internet, no inspiration, etc.; however, now I'm hacking into my dad's wireless account and using my new laptop for the next 24 hours. My main desktop, which had the majority of my work on it crashed, as in totally dead. Still working to see if we can salvage some of my work. Here's chapter 4 in this line. Am up to the beginning of 6 currently. Will try to get through 5 posted before I lose this connection.

Disclaimer: _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!!_

Chapter 4 - Echo?

The screaming had started the instant the redheads were spotted by Draco, and it had only escalated as they in turn caught sight of the three Lestranges seated so comfortably with him. No one was paying attention to me, or to the red-eyed man who stood by my side with my hand held in his. Prejudice is an all consuming devil. How were the Gryffindors I had known in my previous life going to accept me now, if this group could not? Why was it that Ssa and Cius could set aside their prejudices but not the Weasleys? Was it Draco's fault for beginning this? The Lestranges? Or had the day simply caught up with them?

Turn to look at Cius. He remained silent, making no move to take his son's side or that of his relatives, Ssa by his side a concerned light in her eyes. Did she fear I would snap in the face of the verbal battle? Study her concern; yes, she did, the subtle flick of her eyes in my direction confirmed where her worry lay. Fingers tightening on mine Marvolo brushes his lips against my ear, his breath hot, "Are you okay little Deo?"

Nod as I release my breath in a long sigh. It was time to stop this. "Silence!" Surprise fills every person's face as they turn to stare at me. Catch the mercurial eyes of my adoptive brother, frowning at him, "Drake, I thought you were better than this, discovering I was wrong about you hurts." Look away from his embarrassment to face the Weasleys and 'Mione, "And you five, you are guests in this home, invited in because you wished to speak to me. Yet you ignore me, content to yell at visiting members of this family." Swallow the sudden lump in my throat, "I think you need to leave, we'll try meeting at a later date."

Catch sight of Bellatrix's gloating smile as I turn. "There's nothing to smile about Bellatrix, you too ignored the proper etiquette towards guest in this house, do not think being family saves you from that. If your sister and brother-in-law can suspend their prejudices for this visit you should have as well."

Smile freezing she glares at me, "Who are you to tell me how to behave _Deomor_? You are nothing more than adopted street trash as far as I am concerned."

Anger infusing my blood I step free of Marvolo's grip. Fingers taking hold of my shoulder I shift my gaze from Bellatrix long enough to see the fury that fills Marvolo's eyes. "Do you remember what happened the last time you insulted me Aunty Bellatrix?"

"You wouldn't dare with your little friends here to see," she scoffs.

Taking Marvolo's wand from his offering hand I level it at her eyes the curse rolling easily off of my lips. Solitary shriek piercing the silence I stare at her bowed figure on the floor. Release her from the curse with a flick of my wrist. Fear and a tinge of respect in her pained eyes she struggles to her feet before me. Dark curls concealing her gaze from me she wobbles but stays upright. "Never doubt me Aunty, not when it comes to you."

"Bella?" Marvolo warns, voice still tight with anger.

Eyes peer at me from beneath her curls, "My apologies little nephew, for both insults."

Tug free of the comforting fingers, arms curling around my ribs, his wand still held tight, "Well and done Aunty, though I think you should not be near me for a while." Slip between the still forms of Cius and Ssa. Had to be alone for a bit. That curse had come way too easily. What was I turning into? If I could stay calm and use an Unforgivable on someone without thought, even someone I hated - I was losing myself somehow. Halt in the doorway, I had to say something before I ran away to hide again, don't want Marvolo or my adoptive parents to think bad of me. Soft sigh between me teeth. "I know this is rotten form but would someone else mind seeing the Weasleys and Granger out?" Turn to gaze hopelessly at Ssa. Understanding warming her chilled expression she opens her mouth when the screaming begins anew.

"What the bloody hell happened to your neck?" Ron shrieks, a finger pointing at me.

Disgust lining her face 'Mione snarls, "You let Him do that, didn't you? How could you give up on all of us in favor of this? In favor of that _thing_?"

_Thing. Ungrateful whelp. Freak._ Clap my hands over my ears. _Worthless._ Shake my head in denial. Not now, not with them here. _Thief. Stealing our hard earned money._ Wail filling the rigid silence I feel my tears spill free, racing down my cheeks. _Selfish little freak. Only thinks of himself._ Vision blurring I watch as a mirror behind the redheads explodes.

Arms were snaking themselves around my waist, pulling me back against another, keeping me from reaching my mindless goal. Gentle fingers unclench my hands, freeing my hair and skin from their clutches. Tears glaze my sight as the echoes of the Dursley's abuse fade beneath the unfamiliar lullaby being sung in my ear.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Keep my stare locked on the Gryffindors as I cradle Deo's sobbing body to mine, singing a lullaby I'd heard in my childhood. Form growing limp in my arms I hoist him off of the floor. Tear slicked face twisting to bury itself against my neck I continue singing the lullaby as I nod my head to the elder Malfoys before striding from the room. Footsteps halting me I turn to find Rodolphus standing a few feet from me. Arch a brow in inquiry, the song never ceasing.

"I do not wish to anger you M'Lord, but the other Death Eaters are getting antsy having not been Called for the past month and a half. Especially in light of the Ministry and Mr. Potter's continued unknown whereabouts." Concerned glance at the boy I hold he sighs, "Severus says that the coot is getting suspicious of him knowing something about Potter's current location. He wants Severus to consent to Verituserum."

Lullaby dying I blink, "Do Lucius and Narcissa know of this?"

"No, Severus does not want them aware of the coot's new machinations as they concern Deomor more and more."

Hiccupping Deo lifts his reddened eyes to mine, "They deserve to know, we can put Severus up in the Manor to keep him safe from the coot."

"Rodolphus? Tell the Malfoys what Severus has told you, and let them know I support Deo's decision in this matter. We need to get him away from the coot before something gets out that should not." Relief on his face Rodolphus dips in a bow before returning to the sitting room. "Where do you wish to wait little Deo?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as you stay with me." Smile at him and settle down against a wall. Cuddle his body close to mine, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Thank you for helping me in there. I hate it when I go under like that."

"My pleasure little Deo, I'm honored that you allowed me to help you."

Frown marring his face he mutters, "You make it sound like I snap at you -" Cheeks flushing he drops his forehead to my shoulder in defeat.

Drawing my knees up I push him back to rest against them. "Silly Deo." Fingers tangling in my hair he tugs my mouth to his. Answer him as my hands dance across his stomach. Slip hooks free of their clasps and push his shirt off his chest. Release his lips, pressing a kiss to my earlier mark on his neck before kissing my way down his chest. Pause to suck at his nipples, his whine dragging my mouth back to his for another kiss. Lift my eyes to catch the door sliding open I pull him tight against my chest, our mouths still locked together. Break away and hold the back of his head with a hand, "What do you have to say to Rodolphus' news Lucius?"

Spare a glance at the boy in my embrace, "My son is correct M'Lord, we must steal Severus from the coot before anything worse happens. Narcissa and I have decided that we will send a missive to him claiming that Draco has fallen ill and we are in need of his skilled potion knowledge. Being that he is Dragon's godfather it would make sense for us to call for him if we had need of a Potion's Master."

Nuzzle the side of Deo's face to get his attention. Twisting in my lap he nods, "Should work, the problem will be derailing the coot when he demands to check in on Draco himself. Though we should worry about that after we have Severus safely within the Manor." Pursing his lips he breaks into a grin. "Better yet, Marvolo, call a meeting tonight to stave off possible inspired Death Eater and we can have Cius tell Severus afterward. The coot will practically force Severus to attend to the summons after all this time, and that way we don't have to chance the message being intercepted."

Impressed looks on their faces the Malfoys and Rodolphus stare at Deo with a new light. Chuckling I press my lips to his forehead, "Whatever did I do without you?"

"Posture like the crazy megalomaniac you are?"

Growling at him I pout at the laughter of my followers. Taking his wife's hand in his my second in command flashes his teeth in a boyish grin. "I shall go tell the house elves to ready the banquet hall for tonight."

Huffing at him I mutter, "Be gone from my sight you heathen." Snickering into my hair Deo squeaks when my hands crawl beneath his shirt. "As for you, spreading lies about me with my followers, I've got something special in mind for you." Flick my gaze beyond him to catch Rodolphus with a satisfied smile curving his lips. Saluting me he leaves the foyer, heels clacking against the marble. Thumbs feathering over Deo's ribs I peck the tip of his nose. "Perhaps we should move to a more secluded location," pause and meet his eyes, "if you want to."

Climbing free of my lap he stands before me, shirt draped open over his torso, hand held down to me. Fingers tangle with his as I rise to my feet. Salazar, he had not rejected my suggestion first thing. What did that mean? Heart pattering out a rapid rhythm I trail alongside him as we ascend the stairs. Jerk my face to face him as he pulls me into the suite belonging to him. Heel shoving the door closed he releases my hand. Palms open to the ceiling he twirls on his toes, arching his back. Shirt fluttering behind him he grabs my hand once more, pulling me into his spinning. Free hand slipping around his waist I laugh as we whirl around and around for the pure joy of it.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Collapsed on the floor, head still dizzy, I lay cradled half beneath Marvolo. Somewhere during the pseudo dance I had lost my undone shirt. He had lost his too, so that we now lay skin to skin down to our waist. Heart beat reverberating through me from where I'm pressed to him I answer his languid kiss. Shut my eyes, content in my knowledge that I was safe with him. Funny that I would settle so easily into this state with my former arch nemesis. Of course he was giving me the sort of attention I had always craved, while the Malfoys gave me the understanding of family. Shiver as he begins to map his way down my bare torso.

Everything had gone wrong with the Weasleys this afternoon. That depressed me. I had hoped, dumbly, that they would accept me and the rest without question. Realistically, I understood their position; Godric, I can't imagine what my response would have been in their place. That fact that I had the watchful love of Ssa and Cius, as well as the dubious affection of one Dark Lord probably tainted my outlook on the matter. Hiss and shiver when his teeth tug at a nipple, still perfectly satisfied to let him have his way with me. The two breakdowns today, plus the stunt in the receiving room, had drained me. Laying lethargically on my sitting room floor Marvolo exploring my body with his lips and teeth was about all I could manage.

Don't even want to think about what would have, could've, happened if he hadn't been along for the ride. The twin's shop might have been destroyed in my blind panic. Of course, if he hadn't been with me I might not have had that first breakdown. Seamus startling me probably would have sent me into a fit though. Whimper as he flicks his tongue into my bellybutton. Merlin, I think I really do love this man, even if he were You-Know-Who.

Wonder what Dumbles was doing right now? Probably panicking in his office. Soft snicker at the image of him pacing about in a mismatched robe. Hope he couldn't sleep at night. If only we could be sure Sev would be safe at this moment. Just a few more hours until Marvolo could call his Death Eaters to the Manor. Do you think he would let me sit in on the meeting? Should ask him if I could. Always did want to -

Jerk partially upright with a wail as hot lips close over my cock. Eyes wide open I sink my fingers into his mane. How had I missed him undoing my skirt? There had to be some time missing because I now arched into him without a stitch on save my stockings and shoes. Gibber out some reasonable form of his name as he takes all of me in his mouth. Who knew this could feel so good? Pleasure zinging through my bones I moan. I was letting him so close so quickly. Some part of me connected with him and felt - oh god.

Was that my voice stammering? Panting out that I loved him? Could he hear me? Did it matter at this point? Buck against his hands, scream of release tearing out of my throat. Arms cuddle my boneless body against his chest my head rolling back. Hand supporting it I respond to his sharp flavored kiss sleepily. I was so relaxed I wasn't sure I could get any more relaxed. Mouth nuzzling my jaw he whispers, "I love you too little ravenstar."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Set my book down and glance over at my Uncle 'Dolphus, "You are happy for M'Lord aren't you Uncle?"

"Yes little nephew, I am happy for M'Lord. He deserves some sort of joy like any other person, though he would not have admitted it prior to Deomor's coming." Taking pity on me 'Dolphus ruffles my hair, "I am sure Severus will be fine for the next couple of hours little nephew. M'Lord will call us to his side and you godfather will be free to join you at the Manor." Sly wink. "For your health of course."

Cheeks coloring I splutter at the insinuations 'Dolphus was making. "What makes you think?"

"Come come little nephew, do not try to lie to your Uncle 'Dolphus about the relationship you have with Severus, especially after I've covered for the two of you before."

"I'm not - we're not - nothing's happening."

Fingers tweak my nose, his laughing eyes level with mine. "Draco, I know the two of you are close, and that he spends his nights in your bed when he is at the Manor, whether or not you are still a virgin is of no matter to me." Face feeling as though I've put it in a dragon's mouth I hide behind my hands. "Just curious, but are you little nephew?"

Peek from between my fingers at his personal, yet kind inquiry I manage a nod. "Not until I graduate he says."

"Good, I feel no guilt over deflecting your parent's questions concerning the two of you then."

Skirts rustling Aunt Bella stares at my crimson face, "What did you say to our nephew to make him blush like this Rodolphus?"

Taking her hand 'Dolphus beams at me. "Nothing at all Bella sweet." Petting my cheek he presses a kiss to my temple, "See you in a bit little nephew, we are going to eat something before M'Lord calls for us." Wave weakly at the two as they exit the sitting room; Merlin, I hope no one else knows about Sev and I.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

How had the little one convinced me to allow him to be where he was right now? Skin tight pants made no doubt that he was male, unlike the ensemble he had worn to the Alley. Contrasting with those he wore a billowing over robe buttoned from throat to his heart. Traditional black cloak over it all he holds the skull mask of my Death Eaters in a hand. Lucius stood before us, a disapproving frown marring his face. Right, as if I had a chance of dissuading the little lovely from what he wanted. All he had to do to get his way is strip down and stand before me. What could I do against my own desire for him?

"Piff Cius, I tricked Marvolo into letting me attend, so if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me." My little lovely was defending me, putting himself up instead. Though I suppose he was correct, he had tricked me into this.

Sigh whistling between his teeth Lucius shrugs, "Your mother is going to kill me Deo, and there is no way we can keep this from her."

Kissing his father's cheek the little one hides his face behind the mask, "Tell her it was my idea, I'll confirm it." Hand seeking mine he leans against me. "I wanted to be with Marvolo, not sitting listlessly in my room."

Peer down at him, wand tip tracing his jaw line. "I am scared witless having you here little Deo, but I will not make you leave if you do not wish to."

Curling tighter to my side he croons, "Call your minions you ego maniac."

Laughing I stab my wand at Lucius' upheld forearm, my Mark writhing over his flesh. Right hand placing his own mask over his face he steps to my free side, shaking his left sleeve down again. Predictably, the three Lestranges are the first to arrive, stepping forward as one to bow at my feet. Seconds later the cloaked figure of Severus joins the growing crowd of Death Eaters. He was safe, just like Deo had hoped, and the coot had allowed him to come.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

I still stood as close to Marvolo as was possible without merging with him, the Death Eaters apparating away in groups much like they had arrived. Sev waited off to the side, Cius by his side. Most of the Death eaters had found me to be the most exciting part of the meeting. The enigmatic, silent being allowed to invade the Dark Lord's personal space without reprimand. Even Sev wasn't sure it was me. Final unfamiliar minion leaving I snort.

"What ever do you find amusing little Deo?"

"If your Death Eaters didn't believe you crazy before this they do now."

Back me against a wall, his eyes twinkling, "Why ever would you think that?"

Seize handfuls of his hair, "You cursed no one and only yelled at the idiots Marvolo." Lips descending on mine he slips his hands beneath my minimally buttoned robe. Respond to the demand in his kiss. Merlin, how was I going to survive school without him by my side? Especially with the way things stand between the Weasley clan and I. Break away, my thoughts a whirl of senseless pain. Best not to think of school right now, that brought on thoughts of the coot; which brought me to my next move, convincing Severus Snape he needed to disappear from the coot's sight for the remainder of the summer. Step free of Marvolo's comforting embrace and shove my hands in the pockets of my robe.

"Severus?"

Turn of night black eyes away from Cius, inquiry bright in them. "Yes little Deo?"

Walk closer, my gaze locked to his, "Rodolphus spoke with me earlier this morning and some of the things he brought to my attention need to be discussed immediately." Watch the flicker of hope and fear cross his face. Wonder what he's thinking right now? "Namely, you cannot remain with the coot if I have any hopes of continuing to hide." Anger sparking I hold up a hand, "It's not that I doubt your ability to keep your mouth shut; but I know what the coot is capable of in the name of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Arms crossed over his chest he looks down his long nose at me. "If that is so, what do you propose we do?"

Fingers glide over my cheek as Marvolo fits himself against my back. Chin brushing the top of my head he sighs. "You shall not be returning to the school tonight, or for as much of the remaining summer as we can manage. The coot will be receiving a letter from two distraught parents claiming their firstborn is horribly ill and requires the services of a Potions Master." Was that a flicker of true fear in the professor's eyes? "Being that the family trusts you, and Lucius is a known supporter of me, the coot will have to accept this. You have not sent the Malfoys any owls since the beginning of summer, prior to Potter's little disappearing act, so he has no reason to think you are attempting to hide from him."

"He will of course, Dumbles is like that, but he'll have no proof of us learning of his plans with the Verituserum." Relief colors the man's expression as the door behind me opens and Draco calls out a quiet greeting. "Draco, nice of you to join us."

Blowing me a raspberry he comes to a halt beside his godfather. "How did you get here so quickly Deo?" Frown marring his features, he grabs a handful of the Death Eater robe I still wear. "You were there in the meeting? What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Ice in my voice I yank my robe from his grasp, "It is my choice Draco."

Lips parting to speak he freezes as Sev's hand tangles itself in his hair. "Draco, shush, Deo was perfectly safe at M'Lord's side." Subtle shift of their bodies bringing them to mimic Marvolo and I. Teasing tug of the blonde's hair, "So I hear you are horribly ill, funny, you look fine to me. Are your parents and brother perchance thinking of lying to the Headmaster?"

Chuckling Cius bows to Marvolo, "I must beg myself free of the remainder of this gathering, Fudge will expect me in early to play with the media over the raid in a few hours." Mouth ghosting over my forehead and Draco's he kisses Sev chastely. "I leave my woefully ill son in your capable hands my friend, try not to keep him up all night playing chess like you did last time you were here."

Flush coloring his face Sev nods as Ssa kisses us boys goodnight. "I second my husband's request my dear Severus, and shall see you at breakfast."

Watch my adoptive parents take their leave, Marvolo's hands sliding beneath my robe to caress bare skin with his gloved fingers. Door clicking shut I turn again to Sev and Draco. Pleading question in his dark eyes Sev twists the blond in front of him around, mouth seizing his in desperation. Ah, it makes sense now, Draco's concern wasn't only for his godfather. Smirk as Cius comment over chess all night floats through my head. Behind me Marvolo has his face buried between my shoulders, sibilant laughter tickling my ears.

Pale eyes turn to find the two of us as they part. Godric, chess? Laughter bubbling over I cling to the arms around my waist. "Chess? I didn't know you enjoyed chess so much brother mine."

"Why you little brat!" Two hands reach for me, darting back to his sides as Marvolo throws his head back, laughter pouring out of his throat. Heart melting at the sound I smile hopelessly. I love hearing him laugh as though nothing were wrong. Silver eyes flick down to stare at the gloved hand that is splayed over my navel. Glance up at the pair of ruby eyes still sparkling, knowing that hand would have found its way beneath my pants if they hadn't been so tight. Pout turning his lips Marvolo plucks at the leather. Wand in my grip I twirl it between my fingers, question in my eyes. Spell whispered through the mind link we share I beam, the words leaving my lips. Pants growing a size I shove my wand back into my barely buttoned robe. Eyes widening as Marvolo's fingers vanish into the waist of my pants Draco shifts his stare to my face.

"M'Lord?" Soft whisper of Sev's voice, the inquiry heavy in his simple question.

"You secret is safe with us Severus, although I would hope that Draco is proficient enough in chess to uphold the lie?" Giggle at the expression of disbelief that fills my brother's face.

Smile of relief lights Sev's face, "Of course M'Lord, we do play occasionally."

Hands freeing me briefly I squawk as I'm lifted into his arms, a quick kiss silencing my complaints. "Well then, enjoy your game, perhaps Deo and I should take up chess as well?" Laughter filling my ears I wave as I'm carried away.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhptrh**

Author Whatchamacallit: So here's chapter 4, I'll get chapter 5 up sometime tomorrow before returning to Vista. Must sleep, tis Christmas Day currently - 1am Christmas Day that is. Happy holidays to all!


	5. Second Chances

Author Diddy: Squee! So glad you liked it, even though it was unforgivably late. ;;;; Am working off of moderately borrowed internet once again - back down in Vista for a spell. But I found a connection that sort of works so you guys get chapter 5 the same day I promised, just a bit later then promised. Prepare for the dreaded plot to rear it's head and bite you, I think...let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I'm moving into my own apartment on the 15th!!!! Woo-hoo!!!

Chapter 5 - Second Chances

Slam the door behind me, of all the good for nothing idiocies! The red headed clan was after me again. Three owls in a week. Three! I didn't feel like trying again, last time still made me wish I had obliviated them. The too easy curse and my out of control need to strangle them. They didn't approve of my relationship with Marvolo. Why should I care if they wanted to talk to me? Probably just wanted to berate me over my stupidity in falling for the enemy. Well I wasn't going to invite them back into the Manor just to hear that.

Bare feet slapping against the marble flooring I stomp across the foyer and into the sunroom. Had to get out of the Manor before I started screaming, Ssa and Cius said that was outdoor behavior. Ignore the hail from Severus. Best not to open my mouth until I had cleared the doors before me. Palms against the smooth glass I shove my way past the panes. Manage to make it a few steps beyond the glass before I begin to shriek.

"Deomor?"

Whirl on the bat, fists clutched tight to my sides. "Hit me," I demand.

Blanching he shakes his head in denial.

"Dammit Snape, hit me!"

Hands up to ward me off he backs away, still silent, still shaking his head.

Teeth bared I snarl at his refusal. "Bloody Slytherin, I need a head strong Gryffindor!" Dart deeper into the Malfoy lands, making for the edge of the anti-apparation wards. I had to get out, get away, find some way to vent my displeasure without destroying the Manor's property. Maybe seeing the Weasley clan wasn't such a bad idea after all. Here's to hoping I could convince Ron to lash back at me.

Feet leaving the ground as I pass the wards I close my eyes and think of the Burrow as I last saw it. World wavering into a mess of dizziness I blink as scrubby grass crackles beneath my toes. Lopsided Burrow standing before me I stride for the five read headed young men I spot off in the distance. Good, more than one of the boys were here. Wonder if I can manage to hold my own against all of them? In this mood, who knows?

Fly at them with a scream, "Leave me alone!" Catch one of the twins with my fist I round on the shocked outcries of the eldest sons. They had no clue who I was. Swinging back at me in defense of his twin, the other hits my shoulder. Anger and disgust in his eyes Ron joins the fray. Claw at the arm that grabs a fistful of my hair. If I didn't hurt any of them too much, but still hurt all five of them, I think I could calm down without seriously injuring anyone.

Loud crack filling the air I leap at Charlie with bared teeth. Going down under me he slams the heel of his palm into my forehead. Stars blossom before my eyes as a pair of hands seize me by the hips. Hauling me off of the still confused man the hands hurl me away from the Burrow and my prey. Land in an ungraceful pile of elbows and knees I leap to my feet to face the glowering figure of Marvolo. Crimson gaze shuttered he beckons to me with a sardonic grin twisting his mouth. Rush him with a shriek, he stood in my way!

Backhanding me hard enough to drop me to the dirt he beckons to me once more. Leap up, slashing my nails over his clothed torso before a nicely placed knee to my side sends me down. Blood seeping from my nose I grab one of his legs, sinking my teeth into his thigh. Fingers tangling in my hair he jerks me free and raises me to the balls of my feet. Spit a mouthful of blood and saliva at his face I claw desperately at his wrist. Free hand taking hold of my chin he growls, "That is enough of this little Deo, unless you would like me to continue throwing you at the ground until you simply do not have the strength to return to your feet?"

Hiss at his question; no, I wasn't done yet, not nearly calm enough to not break something. Steely grip bending my head back he crushes his lips to mine. Fight his hold, biting at his lips. Release my chin and dig nails into the skin over my hipbone, feels like he's trying to hold my bones between his fingers. Seize handfuls of the back of his shirt and tear my mouth free. Barely a second to gasp a mouth of oxygen before he's forcing another brutal, devouring kiss on me. Heart in my throat I arch into him.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" Voice of the Weasley matron intruding he lifts his head to glare over the top of my head, ruby eyes forgotten. Her answering scream ringing in my ears he drops away from me with a curse. Wand appearing in his hand he backs further from her trembling form, other hand held out to me.

"Deo?" Read the pleading note in his inquiry I turn my eyes on the faces of the present Weasley clan and back towards him.

Sound of my name on the twin's tongues. Twist to stare at them blankly. Why had I come here? Attack spells shouted by the two elder boys I jerk, shifting my position without thought. Spells striking me in the chest I wail in pain. Crashing back against Marvolo I shudder. At least they didn't use the Cruiciatus, that would hurt more then whatever it was I had just been hit with. Disarming spell cried out in my ear I sink to my knees. Wands leaping free of the red heads I manage to hold my upper body upright. Remind me never to interrupt a spell's path again; but, I didn't want Marvolo hurt by any of them. Selfish and hypocritical of me.

Hands ghost over my uncovered chest, his warmth pressing close. "Salazar my little ravenstar, are you alright? Why did you do that? You're still frail from your stay on the streets." Whimper as he gives the Weasleys his back. No! Don't want them to hurt him! Struggle in his arms until he drops to the grass, pulling me into his lap, his eyes flicking over my head to watch the red heads. "Why did you do that baby? Those spells could have hurt you so much worse than they did, and you didn't know what they would do to you when you stepped forward. Why take the chance on your own skin?" He sounded real worried, distraught almost. And had he called me baby? Cuddle me softly in his embrace, "I can take a spell and be okay baby, you don't need to intercept one on my behalf."

Smile curling my lips I snuggle against him, anger all but forgotten. "Don't want them to hurt you, not even a little." Soft snort of breath in my hair, hand trailing down my spine to rest over my tailbone.

Another crack signaling someone's arrival I shrink closer to Marvolo as Cius all but shrieks, "Deomor, what in Slytherin's name are you doing apparating away from the Manor without a guardian?" Right, he had definite cause to be pissed off at me, I had done something reckless without thinking. "And why is M'Lord bleeding again? Have you not managed to learn control over your own temper yet? Your mother is going to have a conniption when she sees him." Pause as I'm sure he's noticed that four of the five Weasley sons also bare signs of a fight. "The Weasley boys too? Maybe I should not allow you such leniency with your anger."

Twist free of Marvolo to wobble my way to my feet. Lift my own bloody and swelling face to meet his icy gaze. Concern heating his eyes he takes my face carefully in his hands. "Oh Merlin my poor son, I am sorry I raised my voice at you, but I am not sorry for what I said. You really do need to learn to control your temper without violence. Now, who managed to strike you in your rage?" Point a shaky finger at Marvolo where he stands. "M'Lord struck you?"

"Better he did than let me keep at the Weasley's Cius, 'sides if he hadn't hit me I would've hit him."

Giving me a gentle shake Cius rolls his eyes skyward, "Merlin help me understand the two of you, you are worse at this than Dragon and his love."

"Papa!" Clap my hands over my mouth the instant the second syllable is free I stare up at the blond. Shock and pleasure in his eyes he bends his mouth to my forehead.

Grey gaze shiny he cuffs my chin, "Did you think me oblivious to my other son's affections? I have known for a bit over three years now. They do not suspect my knowledge?"

Sink back against Marvolo's waiting body and shake my head. "Nuh-uh, those two don't suspect a thing of you Papa." Flash of a smile at the repeat of the title Cius turns to regard the disarmed and silent Weasleys.

"Well, I suppose we had best take our leave. My apologies for the upset." Wand directed at the redheads Cius sighs, "I am sorry, but you cannot be spreading this around so you will have to forget that this happened."

Hands reach towards me as the twins shout, "Wait!"

Arm dropping Cius motions for them to continue.

Blue eyes gaze at me, pleading with me. "Please, Deomor, come inside and talk to us. We're sorry for our behavior the last time we tried this, don't you think you've punished us long enough?"

Clutch at the arm Marvolo has curled about my stomach, he wasn't leaving my sight. "Marvolo stays with me," I clip, "or we speak of nothing."

"Of course."

"Absolutely not! Fred, George, don't you dare agree to have that _man_ in our house! Are you both completely blind?"

Stare at their mother, arms crossing over chests. "We are not Mum, but what you don't understand is exactly who the little waif standing in front of him is."

"By all means, enlighten me," she growls.

Grip tightening on me Marvolo hisses, "No time, the coot is coming." Power swirls around me, a delicate robe of silk draping itself over my torso. Maintaining his hold on me Marvolo transfigures a leaf into a pair of sunglasses, the frames settling on his nose as a crack announces the coot's arrival.

Twinkling eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the elder Malfoy he chirps, "Lucius? To what to I owe the shock of finding you at the Weasley residence?"

Fingers clutch at the arm around me I struggle to calm my stuttering heart. _Merlin, if that coot discovers who holds me, or even who I am, I'm royally fucked._ Press of Marvolo's lips against my temple I bite my lip.

"Pure dumb luck," Cius mutters.

"Luck indeed," blue eyes flick to Marvolo and I, "Ah, young Deomor. How are you adapting to being a Malfoy?"

_Please let me speak without stammering like a ninny._ "Well enough Headmaster, kind of you to recall my name."

"Nonsense, my dear boy. You are looking healthier than you were at the Ministry." Eyes take in the sight of Marvolo's sunglasses, and the arm he holds snugly wound about my lower ribs. "And who might this brooding man be?"

Heart screaming I murmur, "Ra, the bodyguard Papa brought on when I was discovered sleep walking and waking from nightmares."

"I see," manage not to flinch when the twinkle intensifies, "and why does he wear those sunglasses?"

Unseen hand pressing into my tailbone Marvolo replies, voice devoid of emotion, "Direct sunlight hurts my eyes."

"Ah, and does Lucius allow you such leniency in touching young Deomor?"

Head beginning to hurt I cling tighter to his arm, _no bloody insipid coot was going to make Marvolo release me!_ Other hand palming my hip he rests his chin atop my head. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should answer that inquiry Sir?"

Crack interrupting Cius' reply I twist to find Ssa giving the gathered company a barely contained sneer. Mouth curling at the sight of Dumbledore she lifts a fine silk kerchief to her nose, "Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise. If you will excuse me?"

Incline of his bearded head, "Of course my dear lady."

Round on Marvolo and I with a vexed look contorting her face. "Deomor Frei Malfoy, what in Merlin's name were you thinking? I realize that you have had a rough month but your actions this afternoon have upset Draco."

Cheeks flushed I hang my head, playing on her mention of the supposed ill Malfoy. "I am sorry Mama, I've got no excuse for my actions."

"Well enough Deomor, we shall continue this at the Manor." Cold eyes flitting to take in the imploring looks on the twin's faces she sighs, "I suppose that these thrice damned twins are the reason behind your actions today?"

Nod to hide my grin as said twins clamor at her name for them.

Twinkle lit eyes traveling from me to the redheads Professor Dumbledore quips, "Well, I shall leave you to your business, Malfoys, Weasleys." Patting the top of my head in passing he smiles, "So nice to see a Malfoy making an effort to speak with the Weasleys." Apparating with another crack I begin to shake.

Fingers tightening on my hip Marvolo whispers, "Baby? Are you alright?"

Laughter getting the better of me I howl, "You called him sir!"

Foot hooking behind mine he shoves me to the dirt. "Laugh at me will you?" Wriggle beneath him as he tickles my ribs. "Make fun of me?"

"Ra!" Arch into his body as he continues his merciless assault. "S-stop! You're killing me!"

"Ha, I win!" Lips descending on mine I open my mouth to his tongue. Part with a grin covering both our faces he murmurs, "I never want to watch you step in a spell's path for my sake little love."

"He what!?" both Malfoys screech.

Clutch at the front of his robe, hiding my face against the warmth of his chest. Heart beat soothing my frazzled nerves I follow his urging, climbing to sit in his lap as he drops into a cross legged position. He wasn't supposed to make me feel this safe. He was the one I was supposed to hate with all my being. At least that's what I had been taught to believe for five years. I had also been told that I was safe with my own flesh and blood, the same relatives who abused me regularly. Hiccup as I feel tears begin to pool in the corners of my eyes.

"Deo stepped in the path of two spells directed at me." Hand holding the back of my head gently he begins to hum as I start to unravel.

Voice dangerously soft Cius purrs, "Who shot them, and which spells were they?"

"Just a s-stunning spell and a l-legal version of C-cruciatus," one of the elder Weasley sons stammers.

_Freak._

"Level of strength?" Ssa demands.

_Unwanted. Irresponsible. Worthless._

Different male voice, "H-high enough t-to have knocked m-me flat."

_Freakish freak._

"And you said nothing of this until now?" Cius growls at Marvolo, snake topped cane grinding into the ground.

"Ssilence Luciuss Malfoy, what right do you have to quesstion me?" Hiss scalding the air he holds me close. "Do you think I would have wanted that asinine old wissard to know what he had done? That he would have wisshed the coot to know? Dumbledore iss not stupid my sservant, he would have put the two factss together. Deo wantss to hide, not give hiss location away."

_Scum._

_FREAK!_

Wail ripping free of my throat I claw at my temples. Got to dig the voices - the memories out of my mind.

_Think you can escape me freak? That these freaks of your can protect you from my reach? I'll have you back under my fist soon enough. They will realize how much trouble you are and dump you back of the streets where we, your rightful 'care takers' can pick you back up. All your episodes in freakishness will tire them, they're wealthy you know. Easily bored by the mundane and the repetitious. You could hear it in the blonde's voices earlier, couldn't you? How they're growing weary of your tantrums?_

Remembered blows rain over my skin. "No! Get away from me!" Scrabble free of the hands gripping me. Have to get away. Keep myself from them.

"Lucius! Help me! We cannot allow the old man to figure out who he is."

"Call Bella and Roddy M'Lord, they can help us contain him."

Hands all over my skin, tugging. Grabbing. "Off, get off of me!"

"Bellatrix, help us shield his power flurries."

"We want to help, tell us what to do and we'll do it."

Vise-like cocoon drawing tighter around me. "Oh Merlin, please let me go Uncle Vernon."

_Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak._ _Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak._

Burning fingers seize my chin, forcing me to meet a pair of wide, concerned bloody colored eyes. Apology mouthed silently beneath my shrieking the owner of the bloody eyes rolls over my shattered mind, plunging all the voices into an abyss. Mouth brutally covering mine the hand on my chin scrapes back to tangle in my hair. Lungs screaming for air I burst into tears when Marvolo releases my lips.

"Oh god, why? Why won't he leave me alone? I just want him to go away. Want the memories to vanish. Don't want to remember what he's done to me." Softer kiss silencing my rambling words I continue to sob.

"Sh baby, I won't let him touch you ever again."

"Want to forget him. Forget all about him."

"I know little one," caress of his fingers down my side.

"Feel so dirty."

Brush of his lips over my collarbone. "Not true baby, never been true."

"Dear sweet Merlin!" the Weasley matron exclaims in the slight pause.

Slight shift of the arms around me. "Rodolphus, take Deo for a moment will you?" New hands tug me free of Marvolo's embrace drawing a whimper of loss from me unwillingly.

"Hold just a second little nephew, M'Lord just wishes to stand."

Pry my eyes open to find Marvolo climbing to his feet, red eyes lifting to catch my gaze with shadowed concern. Look beyond him to the Weasley clan, three with wide eyed shock filling their faces. Flick of my eyes, the Malfoy parents standing side by side, wands held in their hands. Mass of black curls hiding her eyes Bellatrix stands a step closer, her wand gripped in a white knuckled fist. Caress of familiar fingers over my cheek. Slip free of Rodolphus' hold, meshing comfortably with the arms of my former arch nemesis.

"You yelled at Papa," I whisper into the tense silence.

Eyes flashing he snorts, "I will not take back the words, though I will admit that I may have lost my temper when I spoke."

Stare out at the redheaded clan present, "Think they know who I am now."

Wand vanishing into his dusty and creased robes Cius rakes a gloved hand through his pale mane. Dusty? Since when did a Malfoy, much less the current head of the family, allow himself to be seen appearing less than perfect. Voice worn he speaks, "Since that bearded coot believes us to be speaking, and that I would like to have Severus take a look at Deomor to make sure he suffers no lingering effects of intercepting two spells, I extend an invitation to your family Molly," wry twist of his lips, "Would you and yours please join ours for dinner this evening?"

Kindly eyes filled with worry she gazes at me for a breath before turning back to Cius. "You will explain there, after Severus has seen to - Deomor?" Inclination of his head his only answer she releases a slow breath, "Right, it would be our pleasure to join yours for dinner." Hand crooking at the twins she says, "Fetch your sister and firecall your father to let him know where we are going."

Taking off at a run the twins disappear into the Burrow without a question. Muscles screaming their displeasure at my upright position I grimace. Hope the twins return soon. Knees tremble as seconds turn into minutes, silence so thick I could almost eat it. Press my lips together in an effort not to whine. Don't want to be a bother. Concern in both Malfoy's eyes they keep their mouths shut as I fight to remain on my feet. Twins dashing back our direction, Ginny in their grip, one of them clamps a hand over her mouth when she catches sight of the gathered Dark Wizards.

Snake topped cane stretching into the silence Cius murmurs, "As soon as everyone has a finger on the cane I shall activate its portkey and bring us to the Manor." Flurry of hands reaching for his signature walking stick I feel the familiar pull at my navel as the Burrow blurs. Stagger as my feet strike the marbled foyer of the Manor. "Severus!"

Vision fuzzy I sag back in Marvolo's hold, Ginny's soft demand for an answer filling the air in the echoes of Cius' shout. Black hair streaming behind him Severus gives the gathered redheads a brief look before lighting on my form. "What happened?" he snaps.

Depositing me on a chaise Marvolo seats himself by my head. "He was hit by a stunning spell and a legal spell similar the Cruciatus, then he had one of his power fits."

"How in Salazar's name did he get hit by those spells?" Wand traveling over my prone body he purses his lips. "Draco, stop hiding in the doorway and fetch my box of medical potions." Whispered assent from somewhere over my head I bite my lip to keep my complaints of pain in.

Fingers brush through the hair at my forehead, thumb feathering over the hidden scar. "They were meant for me, he simply stepped into their path and took them himself."

"Fool child," Severus snarls, his tone softened by the anxiety in his ebon eyes. Cool palm turning my head so he can hold my eyes he shakes his head, "It is a good thing that you are who you are Deomor, else I would be more concerned than I am." Manage a pained smile at his teasing. Turn to look out at the gathered assemblage, "He is fine considering what he was put through in a matter of minutes; some lingering pain and shaky muscles, but a couple light potions and rest will mend the hurts. A good meal will also work to replenish his energy while he heals."

Mercurial eyes filling my vision Draco pulls a face, "You just want all the attention Deo." Potion held in his fingers he waits for Marvolo to shift me into a more upright position. "Now drink this and whatever else Uncle Sev's going to give you, so Father can explain why we have a sitting room filled with Weasleys once again."

**trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp**

Deomor settled in my lap, eyes staring sleepily at the clan of Light Wizards, I sigh, it had been a long day. First there had been the reports to take from those of my Death Eaters who had participated in last night's raid. Punishments to dole out to those who failed at their assignments. Then I had spoken with one of my other spies, an unmarked Auror who could be bought with enough money. Useful gent on the occasion that I Called on him. Had not had time for any food, because the moment I dismissed the spy I had received a call from my Potions Master, saying that Deomor had Apparated from Malfoy Manor. Simple enough thing to hunt him down at the home of the Weasleys. I had arrived in time to see him take one of the elder sons down. No thought over what had brought on this turn in his mood, I had readily waded into the fray, pulling him from the Weasley boy. Having him turn on me had surprised me, but easy enough to knock him flat rather then let him at the redheads.

Cover a yawn with the back of a hand I glance up at the two Lestranges standing before me. "With your leave M'Lord, we shall return to our home now."

"You are welcome to stay for dinner Bella, Roddy," Narcissa interjects.

"Thank you but no Cissy," flash of Bella's dark eyes from beneath her curtain of hair, "They will be nervous enough with Him around, no need to add myself and Rodolphus to the mix." Soft laugh from my lap at her wry tone. Smile curving her mouth Bella dips and brushes a kiss over Deo's forehead. "No more fighting little nephew, I am not sure M'Lord can take the excitement."

Snickering Deo waves her away as I growl, "Out of my sight disrespectful servant." Husband following in her wake I lift my eyes to take in the sight of the seven redheads, four still demanding answers with their stiff posture. Dip my own mouth to snag a kiss from the dosed young man in my lap I murmur, "Wake up a bit little one, I do not believe that the Weasley clan will remain silent much longer."

Arm snaking around my waist he shifts, lifting his head from my shoulder. Severus' potions were doing their work without turning him into a pile of mush, which may have been better but not very beneficial for the current time. Lime bright gaze traveling over them he nods, "Agreed Marvolo, though Molly looks about ready to bite my head off if I don't answer her unasked question."

Eyes flaring the Weasley mother plants her fists in her lap, "Harold James Potter, what in Merlin's name were you thinking when you took on with the Malfoys?"

Starting beside her mother, the youngest Weasley breathes, "Harry?"

"I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time, since I readily climbed into a car with Cius and Marvolo after nearly being run over by several muggles." Soft sigh, "I had run from the - the Dursleys a few days after the summer began, and had continued running for a week when Cius found me. I ran from him, and from Marvolo when I realized who he was, only to find the Dursleys. My options taken from me I took the only direction left to me - I ran directly into a busy street in London, hoping to make it across without being hit."

"A close call out there you silly child," Cius mutters when his adopted son pauses for a breath.

Tongue poking out from between his lips Deo continues, "Yes, well, anyway, when Marvolo here ordered me into their car I went. Afraid I was none too sane at that point. Long story short, I ended up telling them a bit of why I ended up running from the Dursleys and they offered me a place to hide, with a name to go with it. So that's the gist of how I ended up with the Malfoys, named as one of their own children."

Remaining silent on his omissions I shoot Lucius a look. Reading my meaning he nods, taking his wife's hand with one of his. "The coot knew what he was sending me to every time he made me return to the Dursleys, this time I just took matters into my own hands and hoped I could run fast enough that he wouldn't know where to find me."

"Albus truly does not know who you are?" Molly inquires.

Slight toss of his head, "No, he believes me to be Deomor Malfoy, a boy Cius took in from one of the Dark Lord's raided towns."

Finding her tongue again the Weasley girl stares at me, "How does Tom fit into this all Har -" pause as he clucks his tongue, "Deomor?"

"I am not certain myself young Ginerva," I reply, hand on his shoulder. "Though I feel a bit guilty for trying to kill you your first year, only a bit you understand?"

"Rediscovered your manners did you?" she snips.

"Impertinent little witch, I ought to - " mouth covering mine Deo straddles my thighs. Fingers in my hair he nips at my lips. Welcoming his tongue I urge his lower body closer with a hand on his ass. Break from the lip lock and hiss:Not that I don't enjoy snogging you silly baby, but we do have a clan of Light Wizards seated across from us.:

Sharp kiss pressed against my lips he wriggles as close to me as possible without shedding clothing. :Had to shut you up, Molly was about ready to start screeching over how you tried to kill her little girl.:

:Ah, so attempting to suck the life out of me by kissing me was a good way to change the reasoning for her screeching?:

:Well - no, not really, now that I think about it.: Sly look in his eyes he bares his teeth at me with a growl.

"Dear Merlin, he didn't think about it!" Burst of laughter from his adoptive brother as I lift my eyes skyward. :I need to teach you how to play chess baby.:

Giggling he bites, "Stop acting like your life is over Marvolo." :Besides, I already know how to play 'chess'.: Laughter torn from my throat I drop my head back. Shifting once more in my lap so he can look at the others he prods at my chest.

Weasley mother looming over the two of us we both meet her eyes shamelessly. Warring emotions flitting across her face she opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before clearing her throat. "You hurt Deomor and I swear, I will make your life a living hell Tom."

Cuddle Deo in my arms and nod in agreement, "Aye, if I live through hurting him you have my permission to make my life hell Molly Weasley."

"Good," returning to her vacated seat she folds her hands in her lap, "Now, a question for both you and your wife Lucius."

"Yes?"

Hand encompassing the Manor and the two of us she arches a brow, "I take it the two of you support this whatever it is between the two of them?"

"More or less," Narcissa replies.

"Are you really fine with naming the so called Savior of the Wizarding World one of your sons, even if only by adoption?"

Hands tightening between them Lucius lifts his chin, "I may be a Slytherin, and a Death Eater, but I have given my promise to Deomor that I shall protect him as best I can, and give him every privilege that Draco has as my son. He shall not be neglected, starved, beaten, or ordered about as though he were nothing more than a serf bound to me. If he needs aid in schooling I will readily provide it; and should my wife and I be killed before our time, he will inherit as though he were born of our blood." Silver eyes darting to Deo's he sighs, "Deomor is not the boy I loathed all those years ago, he is my son by choice - and I do love him as such."

Squirm free of my hold and fly across the room to enfold the two blonds in his arms, his voice torn, "Whatever did I do to deserve you Papa?" Lift his head to press a kiss to Narcissa's cheek, "Or you Mama?"

Eyes bright Lucius hides his face in Deo's hair. I believe there were tears wetting his face as he hid from the redheads. Foot to his rear end propelling him forward, Draco slips into the embrace with his parents and brother. Black eyes twinkling Severus gives me a grin and points at the gob smacked expressions the Weasleys wear.

**trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp****trhptrhptrhptrhp**

Author Whatchamajig: Well, there you go, we're now current with the completed work on this fic, and since I can ocassionaly find working connections, I can hopefully get the next chapter posted when I finish it. Until then, Happy Holidays to all!!!

Still with me? Goody, here's a teaser from the next chapter...

_Dinner was going to begin in a little under half an hour, in the Manor's main Dinning Hall. Cius had let those of us needing to clean up after the adventure at the Weasley's head off to do so before we met again for dinner. He had even offered the redheaded clan, Arthur included - he had joined us after he got off work at the Ministry for the day, the use of one of the guest rooms to freshen up. Stand before the vanity mirror, a damp cloth in one hand, I had to at least clean the blood and dirt off of my skin. Even if I was planning to put a robe on that covered most of me from the neck down. Didn't want to show my skin, the episode with my memories was still bothering me. Made me want to pull a blanket around my shoulders and hide under it with only my nose peeking out. They made me feel so dirty and disgusting.  
_

_Shudder and scrub at on of the scratches on my chest. Scab peeling off under my attention it begins to bleed sluggishly. Drop the cloth to the vanity's top, tilting my head to the side as the blood beads and dribbles down to my navel. Jump when Marvolo slides up behind me, his arms curling around my hips. Mouth twisting at the sight of the slim trail of blood he twists me around and prods me to hop onto the vanity's top. Grabbing the cloth from beside me he dabs at the scratch, trying to keep from opening it further._

_  
Hook my ankles behind his back and pull him towards me. Lips quirk into a smile, the cloth dropped to the floor. Mouth descending on mine he slips his hands down my sides. Skull thunking back against the mirror as he trails kisses down my throat I whimper. Why did I love him so much? Tongue following the trail of blood I tug his mouth back to mine. Hands on my legs urging them apart wider I obey. Releasing my lips he dips his head to flick his tongue into my navel. How did he make me lose my inhibitions so quickly? A quick smile and I was putty in his hands._


	6. Give my Heart Away so Easily

Author Diddy: Well, here's chapter six - already. Tis a bit shorter then the last, but I think it works. Er, working on seven but it's currently kicking my butt. Doesn't want to behave and let me write it. Still working from borrowed bandwidth. Happy New Year, maybe I'll write a goofy blurb for the New Year since I'm thinking I'll be a bit too dead for actual partying, sad but true. hates work, it's her first legal drinking New Years too

Disclaimer: I poured 200 degree water on my hand at work today, a customer laughed, I made their drink wrong...bwahahahaha!

**very quickly:**

**Thanks Landunderwave, bunnykitune, elsa, Orionluckystar, Ater Phasma, Barranca, Usagilovesduochan, kat, dairygirl, BEWD, and crazysquirl for the reviews and pseudobetaing. I heart you guys!! To anyone I forgot, so sorry, you have my permission to smack me...seriously, smack me.  
**

Chapter 6 - Give my Heart Away so Easily

Dinner was going to begin in a little under half an hour, in the Manor's main Dinning Hall. Cius had let those of us needing to clean up after the adventure at the Weasley's head off to do so before we met again for dinner. He had even offered the redheaded clan, Arthur included - he had joined us after he got off work at the Ministry for the day, the use of one of the guest rooms to freshen up. Stand before the vanity mirror, a damp cloth in one hand, I had to at least clean the blood and dirt off of my skin. Even if I was planning to put a robe on that covered most of me from the neck down. Didn't want to show my skin, the episode with my memories was still bothering me. Made me want to pull a blanket around my shoulders and hide under it with only my nose peeking out. They made me feel so dirty and disgusting.

Shudder and scrub at on of the scratches on my chest. Scab peeling off under my attention it begins to bleed sluggishly. Drop the cloth to the vanity's top, tilting my head to the side as the blood beads and dribbles down to my navel. Jump when Marvolo slides up behind me, his arms curling around my hips. Mouth twisting at the sight of the slim trail of blood he twists me around and prods me to hop onto the vanity's top. Grabbing the cloth from beside me he dabs at the scratch, trying to keep from opening it further.

Hook my ankles behind his back and pull him towards me. Lips quirk into a smile, the cloth dropped to the floor. Mouth descending on mine he slips his hands down my sides. Skull thunking back against the mirror as he trails kisses down my throat I whimper. Why did I love him so much? Tongue following the trail of blood I tug his mouth back to mine. Hands on my legs urging them apart wider I obey. Releasing my lips he dips his head to flick his tongue into my navel. How did he make me lose my inhibitions so quickly? A quick smile and I was putty in his hands.

Desire surging through me I gasp as he closes his teeth around a nipple. Bloody hell, I wanted him as deeply entangled with me as possible. Was I so starved for this sort of love that I would give _that_ up to him without questioning his motives? Heat taking my skin I squirm free of his arms, sliding shakily to my feet. Slight flinch from him as I draw away. Had I hurt him? Didn't mean to, just wanted - what did I want?

Seize his hand with mine and tug. Follow me, mine enemy. Draw him further into my suite, beyond the sitting room. Further then he has been before. Did I want _that_? Stutter of my heart in my chest. Is he as frightened as I am? Thighs strike the foot of my bed, his eyes wide with - with something, but was it a good thing? Release his hand to wriggle free of the remaining clothing on my body. Flush coloring me I manage a hesitant smile. Does he understand what I am trying to tell him, even if I don't?

Robe slipping down his arms he steps free of the silk, one foot hooking on it and tossing it behind him. Eyes traveling over his nude form I shiver. Oh gods, I did want _that_. Think I may be wide eyed with that comprehension. Does he get it? Uncertain hand reaching out, fingertips ghosting over the head of his cock. Giggle as it twitches beneath my touch. Turn my eyes back up to his. Lips crushed against mine he curls my fingers around his cock.

Pulsing heat in my hand I break our kiss, using my grip to guide him after me as I climb onto the bed. Gentle tightening of my fingers around him. Stuttered gasp from his mouth. Feet planted on either side of him I arch towards him. Please understand, not sure I can ask for this. Realization filling his face he stares at me. Throat locked closed I grab one of his hands with my free hand, pull his fingers down between my thighs. Don't make me say this out loud. Merlin, don't make me have to voice my desire right now.

Tongue flicking out to wet his lips he caresses my entrance. Pleading in my eyes I move against his fingers. Now, I want _this_ now. Spell leaving his lips I choke as his finger slides into me. Heart in my mouth I whine, the finger joined by a second. Was I a slut to want this so badly? Light flooding my vision I yelp at the feeling that shoots through my limbs. What was that? Blood red eyes locking with mine he watches me as he adds another finger. Lungs gasping for air I shift restlessly. I want more, and I want it now.

Mouth seizing mine he pulls his fingers from me, piercing me in a fluid motion, my shriek of mixed pain and relief caught by his tongue. Arms clinging to him I whimper, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. Flesh damp with sweat I move with him, wordless gasps mingling with his. Hand closing around my cock I arch into his palm. Pressure building inside I clutch at his shoulders. Oh Merlin, I was going to -

Scream his forbidden name as my own flies from his lips, gazes locked together as we both find our release.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Part from Sev's kiss as Deo screams out the Dark Lord's name. Blood heats my face as the Dark Lord's quieter voice cries out, Deo's birth name barely heard. Soft snicker from Sev, his hand sliding under my robes to curl around my cock. Hiss and arch into his touch, "Ah, I don't suppose anyone else heard anything but Deo?"

Teeth flashing in a smirk he shakes his head, "No, just a muted cry of our Lord's name." Sharp kiss swallowing my moan he flicks a finger over the head of my arousal. "Which could mean any number of things to them."

Drop my head back as he works me closer to completion. "Sev, I want you."

Fingers releasing me he sighs in my hair, "Draco, I swore we wouldn't, not until you graduate."

Bare my teeth at his response, the same response he's been giving me for over a year now. Complaint on the tip of my tongue I yelp as he twists me around to straddle his lap. Ebony eyes solid he nuzzles my jaw. "Please Sev."

Gaze flicking over my shoulder he presses his lips together, "This is a bad idea Draco, what if your parents find out?"

Rock against his own arousal, "So? We've done everything but this, it won't change their reaction."

Snort into my neck, fingers working between us to shove clothing out of the way. "If we do this I am no longer simply molesting you Dragon, I'm fucking you. There is a fine line between almost acceptable behavior and completely unacceptable behavior."

"And?" Palm his cock, feathering my thumb over his head with a smirk worthy of my name.

"Ah!" Spell falling from his tongue I squirm. "Despicable child." Hands tug me to my knees, "Are you sure? There is no going back from here little Dragon."

"Fuck me," I snarl.

Quickly mouthed Silencing spell, black eyes closing briefly. Lips taking mine I choke as he splits me open. Breath shuddering free of my mouth I clutch convulsively at his robe clad shoulders as I sit impaled. Oh Merlin, did Deo feel the same when the Dark Lord took him? Gentle caress of Sev's fingers down my spine, "Draco? Love?"

Lift myself slightly upward, sliding up his length. Whimper coming out half choked off I gasp, "Severus - please." Fingers gripping my hips he arches into me. "Oh sweet Merlin"

Toppling me backwards onto the chaise he lifts my legs over his shoulders. Keening as he finds a steady rhythm I let gravity take my legs to the side, pulling at his robe. Mouth capturing mine he pounds into me. Shout my release as he buries himself inside me a final time, hoarsely calling out my name.

Voice trembling I whisper, "Salazar, I love you Sev, I really truly do."

Cradling me close he draws in a shaky lungful. "And I you, my precious little Dragon." Whisper of a kiss over my forehead, "Thank you for giving that piece of yourself to me."

"Mm, not a problem, any time."

Snickering into my hair he nips the tip of my nose, "Next time we are going to do this properly Draco."

Eyes wide I gasp, "Next time?"

"If you want to," he croons, uncertainty coloring his voice.

Clench my muscles around him, purring, "Fuck yes, if it weren't for dinner I could go for another after a breather, but alas - "

Hard kiss silencing me he releases me with a growl, "Insatiable child."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Did I regret losing my virginity to my former arch nemesis? Not a bit. Never did have much time to regret much. True, I regret never telling Sirius exactly how I felt for him - maybe that's why I am so driven to pursue these new relationships I've discovered. Slight twinge scurrying up my spin as I step too heavily on my heel I flinch.

"Baby?"

Spot a pair of the Weasleys exiting the guest room Cius had given them. "You are a bit of a pain in the ass Marvolo, you know that?"

Crimson eyes widening he flushes, mouth opening and closing a few times. Shoving me up against a wall, his larger frame keeping me pressed back, he hisses:are you okay baby? I didn't hurt you too badly did I? Lucius and Narcissa would kill me if I did. Rather touchy when it comes to your wellbeing.:

:Mm, not hurt, just sore, and don't you go blaming yourself for it, I wanted you inside me so much I wouldn't have cared if you had chosen not to prepare me as you did.: Shift against him, looping my arms around his shoulders. :I really do love you silly snake. Not sure how I'll survive all of school away from your comfort.:

Soft kiss pressed to my forehead:As a Malfoy, you'll be Sorted into Slytherin, why not bring a snake with you when you return?:

Growl at him, pulling his lips to mine. Bloody Dark Lord, making it all seem so simple, but if he came with me as my serpent, that would solve my separation problems - only to bring up a whole set of new problems. :That would put you directly under the coot's nose, and I don't want you hurt love.:

"Ye of little faith." Retort softened by the kiss ghosted over my lips he smirks, "Come little Deo, we must get ourselves to dinner before Lucius glares the Weasleys to death." :Glad you're relatively unhurt little love, my apologies for the soreness you're experiencing, next time I'll be gentler.:

Link myself to his side as he turns to stride down the hallway, my cheeks heating at his implications. :Next time we'll have the time for that.: Answering color appearing in his cheeks he licks his lips as the two Weasleys whirl at the sound of the Parseltongue.

"Good evening Ginevra, and to you as well Bill," he purrs, an arm snaking around my hips possessively.

Eyes flick to take in the sight of me locked against his side, one mouth curling into a slight grin, the other still a bit of a frown. "The same to you Tom, and please, call me Ginny. I'm afraid I'm not terribly responsive when called by my full name. Too many memories of being in trouble."

"Ah, of course Ginny, wouldn't want to plunge you into an endless cycle of your mother or father raving at you."

Snicker into the back of my free hand. Rounding on me with eyes flashing Ginny snips, "What's so funny Deomor?"

"Er, ah nothing Ginny, nothing at all."

"Oh brother mine?" Twist to face Draco with a raised brow, what was he so cheery about? Silver eyes sparkling like the coot's he beams at me. "Thanks for forgetting Silencing wards."

Comprehension scrawled across my face I flush hotly. Oh Merlin, I'd forgotten his suite was next to mine. We weren't at all quiet. They heard us. Why was he thanking me for that? Did he finally get Severus to agree to _that_? Look at his cat-ate-the-cream expression. Must have. Cheeks still bright red I toss my head, "No, thank you, for teaching me to play chess."

Pale complexion coloring Gryffindor red he gapes at me. Sneer jumping into sight he croons, "Must have been an exciting game, eh Deo?"

"Most definitely, and yours?"

"I finally won."

"Ah, congratulations."

Laughter getting the better of the both of us we link arms, leaning against one another. Confusion evident on their faces, Bill and Ginny stare at Draco and I. Twin redheads grinning broadly at the two of us we quiet.

"So, you won your game-"

"-against Professor Snape Draco?"

"Our congratulations to-"

"-you as well, and our sympathies-"

"-to you Professor. A fight well fought."

Wickedness dances in two pairs of eyes. "We, ourselves, are-"

"-fairly proficient players in-"

"-the game of chess."

Taking possession of me again, Marvolo mutters, "Of that I have no doubt."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Silver clatters against finely decorated china. Soft conversation buzzes in the air. To my right Lucius is managing both a conversation with his wife and the Weasley mother, and with myself. Chair close to mine, Deo sits on my left, sharing the head of the table. Voice calm he chats with the twins and his brother. Somehow, Severus was placed between his lover and Bill. He is being quite civil to the redheaded man. Skin shivering, I frown, trying to think of a reason I would be sensing a large number of my Death Eaters Apparating nearby. Eyes widening I growl under my breath; of course, it was time for my annual pre-Hogwarts gathering. No help for that now, both Severus and Lucius were staring over at me, hands clasped over their left forearms.

"I take it that I am not the only one to have completely let the date slip by them?" I mutter.

Coughing embarrassedly, my second shakes his blond head, "No 'Lord, you are not the only one, had I remembered I would not have planned this dinner."

"No matter, the difficulties are easily rectified." Pull my wand out of my robes, my other hand reaching for my second's readily offered left arm. Wand tip digging into the angry looking Mark burning into his flesh I send a Call out to Rodolphus. Feeling my Call being recognized by the man I release my second's arm. "Rodolphus shall be here shortly, they will have to entertain themselves while we finish."

Soft laugh from Narcissa, "It is a good thing that your word is law M'Lord."

"Indeed."

Door cracking open soundlessly the man I Called slips through it. Hood pulled up he carries his mask in a hand, face hidden partially by shadows. Crossing the dinning hall smoothly he drops to his knees beside my chair, head bowed respectfully. "You Called me M'Lord?"

"Yess, I have instruction for you to give the rest of my gathered Death Eaters." Sweeping to his feet he nods in acceptance. "They shall amuse themselves peaceably until the important gathering I am currently in comes to its conclusion. Any who leave shall be punished. The same shall happen to any who entertain themselves through violent means. I shall have house elves provide food and drink while they wait. Understood Rodolphus?"

"Yes M'Lord."

He was slipping his mask back on, hiding himself behind its protection. "Rodolphus? You have my permission to enforce my orders with the Cruciatus if necessary."

Lips part to reveal straight teeth in a vicious grin, "Yes M'Lord." Mouth pressed to the back of my upraised hand briefly he sweeps from the room without another sound.

"Peaceably?" the Weasley matron chokes.

Arch my brow in her direction, a smile curling across my mouth. "Why yes, I simply cannot have my Death Eaters destroying my second in command's Grand Hall, can I?" Lean forward, pretending to ignore Lucius, "Just between the two of us, he is a bit of a needy bugger isn't he?"

Disgusted noise rasping out of the blonde's throat he lift his nose high. "This is my Manor M'Lord."

"And?"

"If you continue to insult me in front of my guest I may have to ask you to leave."

Flick my eyes at Deo, giving him a wink before pouting, "Aw, if you ask that of me I'll be taking your newest son with me. I simply cannot be separated from him for an instant!" Taking matters into his own hands Deo climbs out of his chair and slides into my lap, fingers tangling in my robes. Peer up at me through a haphazard fringe of hair, lime bright eyes half lidded.

:Kiss me,: he demands, sibilant words sending shivers down my spine.

Dear sweet Merlin, I was frightfully entangled in this child. He was not the only one dreading the coming school year. Curl a hand around the back of his head. Might as well obey his order. Lips meeting softly I close my eyes, wetness threatening at their corners. Now was not the time to get sappy. Softness hardening into a battle for dominance I tighten my fingers in his hair.

Voices of both Malfoy parents striking the silence we break apart, each moving to our feet. Eyes trained on the doorway he breathes deep, nostrils flaring. Ignore the continued lecture from his adoptive parents. "Something's gone wrong in the Hall," he murmurs into the last echoes from the blondes.

"Yess."

Lime darting up to catch my gaze, "Change my clothes, I can't be seen like this."

Senseless to argue with him, Salazar help me. Quick flourish of my wand, his clothes melting into those leather pants he favored at the last meeting, and a loosely clasped over robe. Conjure the cloak of my Death Eaters, holding the voluminous blackness out to him. Narcissa was on her feet now, begging him not to stay by my side, Weasleys only now understanding what he was planning to do.

Darkness draping over his shoulders he walks up to her, sinking readily into her open arms. "Mama, I have to go. I can help Marvolo, and Mama, I can't lose him. Please don't make me take that chance."

Defeat on her face she stares over his head at me. "I understand little one, I had only hoped you would ease into the Dark Lord's ranks, not leap straight into the head of conflict. We are a Dark family, are expected to attend to the Lord's whims, but we worry when our children follow our footsteps. We are still human, and we worry for ours." Gaze breaking away from me she looks at her husband and her other son's lover.

Draco was up, begging his parents to allow him to attend. Face a mess of concern Lucius shakes his head. "No Dragon, it is not your time yet. Deo already knows the worst parts of each of us, I do not wish for you to learn those lessons yet."

Mouth open to fight he is seized by his godfather, any words he had consumed by the defiant kiss pressed upon him. Quieting him with a kiss to the forehead Severus croons, "Please, stay here with your mother little Dragon. Your time will come more quickly than you realize."

Masks lifting to hide three faces simultaneously, the four of us sweep from the room in a flurry of darkness.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Author Whatchamacallit: Well, there you go, chapter six - now onto seven, but how in Salazar's name do i convince it to behave and let itself be written??


	7. Sacrifice

Author Diddy: Nya, here's chappie seven - hope it makes sense.

Disclaimer: Do I want to know what my brother's playing?

Chapter 7 - Sacrifice

Severus was nervous. He had just kissed my son in front of me. Out of desperation. To get him to listen to us. He was afraid that I would hate him. Would despise the man who had been my best friend for decades, and had been named godfather to my firstborn, because he had kissed my son. Oh Severus, I could not hate you for such a thing. It is good that Draco has found someone as caring as you, even if you are quite his elder. Gloved hand caressing his tense shoulder to get his attention as we continue to stride towards the Grand Hall. Onyx eyes jerk to face me, fears tightly bound inside.

"I do not hate you my friend, I have known of your relationship for a little over three years." Fears beginning to dissipate he swallows. "All I, and Narcissa, ask, is that you treat him with respect, and show him love. One cannot alter the path love takes, parents grow to accept this fact eventually. It is one of the reasons we have done nothing to impede Deo's relationship with our Lord."

Light humor in his voice, the Dark Lord snips, "And here I thought it was because I was your Lord and you obeyed me."

Snickering Deo lifts a hand as we halt before the Hall's double doors. Shrieks and the sounds of chaos are muffled by the Silencing Wards, but still heard. What was happening in there? Draw in a deep breath. Power slamming the doors open Deo strides in, M'Lord following a half step behind him.

Near the raised dais Rodolphus struggles to hold his position as a flock of lesser ranking Death Eaters, wand flying through curse after curse. Feet away, his wife is using physical methods as well as magical to keep her attackers at bay. All those attacking were lesser Death Eaters; people who were not normally Called to every gathering and meeting. Seems our Lord may want to revise his strategy of Calling them infrequently. Push off to the side and join the fray, my goal to reach Rodolphus' side even as Severus begins to curse his way to Bella's side.

Flinch as a slicing curse gets my shoulder, blood readily soaking into my robe. There were just so many of these dunderheads. Why did M'Lord even keep them? Toss a stunning spell to my left, the thunk of a body telling me I hit a mark. Had to be for the fodder they gave him. Why else would he keep such imbeciles around? Reach Rodolphus and shift to stand at his back. "What happened?" I shout even as I hurl another curse at a lesser follower.

"Damned if I know" pause as he's grazed by Cruciatus, "they were all behaving civilly, then they went berserk."

"M'Lord's not going to be happy, this interrupted our other meeting."

"Wouldn't have been happy if it hadn't."

Turn my gaze away from the lesser followers to check on Deo and M'Lord. Shout torn from my throat I watch helplessly as several blasts of deathly green converge on the Dark Lord. Oh Merlin, please let them miss the both of them. Sensing the oncoming disaster, the attackers cease. Curses slamming into M'Lord I scream in denial.

Time slowing I watch as he crumbles to the floor at Deo's feet, disbelief passing over my son's face. Comprehension replacing the disbelief he opens his mouth and shrieks. Fire burns in his eyes as he continues to shriek, scanning the silenced crowd for the casters. Walls trembling I grab Rodolphus' arm as the floor bucks. Sweet gods, please let the wards hold through this. Lightning leaping from his fingertips Deo advances on the first of the casters. Skin sizzling off his bones slowly, the Death Eater collapses to the floor screaming murder.

Action taking them, the rest scatter, two close enough to the doors to escape outside of the Hall. Burning flesh filling my nostrils I dart after Deo as he finishes with those still present and exit's the Hall. Dinning room door opened a sliver I contain my moan of horror. Of all the places in the Manor to try and hide, those idiots found the room with my wife and firstborn - the Weasleys! On Deo's tail as the energy before him shoves the door open I drop to my knees as he rounds on me. Eyes filled with hatred he bares his teeth at me. Meeting his gaze I tremble when a glittering hand brushes my chin.

"I will not harm my family Papa, but _they_ must suffer for their stupidity." Nod eagerly; yes, those that struck the Dark Lord must suffer for what they dealt. Fingers scraping over my cheek he whirls on one of the Death Eaters as she tries to race past him to escape from the room. Fire leaping from his skin Deo cackles as she falls to the floor writhing in agony, the emerald flames consuming her body while she lives. Other cloaked figure cowering near the head of the table Deo steps over the still burning corpse. Mask clinking as he sets it on the tabletop I creep after him, coming to a stop when I reach Draco's chair, wishing I could stand by both my son and wife. Hand closing over his shoulder I squeeze it. Frightened face lifting to peer at me he clutches at the offered quasi-comfort.

Straddling the gibbering Death Eater Deo hisses, "What in bloody Merlin were you thinking, casting that spell in the Dark Lord's direction? Did you think it would be fun to cast the Killing Curse at your Lord? See if he could withstand it? You idiotic -" sob wrenching free of his throat he sinks his thumbs into the eye holes of the man's mask. Blood curdling shriek filling the dead silence I let loose a thin wail. My son, my poor little, lost son. Innocence dying drenched in bare handed murder. Wail echoed by Narcissa. Would he be right after this? Not supposed to do this at such a young age. Killing was something you had to adapt to doing, not something to be done on a whim. Especially not with your own hands. Better to use spells first. Crunch heralding the man's death as Deo wrenches his neck apart I stare at him, the blood of this man streaking his tear soaked face. Self hatred rolling over him he tilts his head back and shrieks the Dark Lord's feared name.

"Baby?" Soft, weak inquiry from behind me. Jerk to gape at the sight of a deathly pale Dark Lord stumbling towards the still howling boy. Toppling to his knees behind Deo M'Lord wraps his arms about my son's waist, cheek falling to rest against his shoulder. "Please stop baby, I'm safe. You hunted them down and made them suffer, thank you. Please baby, please stop and look at me."

Shaking hand touching mine, Severus whispers, "Dolohov sacrificed his life for M'Lord. Bella, Roddy, and I managed to seize his living magic and force it into our Lord's body. It took, I can't believe it took. Such old magic." Press a kiss to his cheek, releasing my son to his comfort, staggering to Narcissa's side.

Silence descending on the room we all hear the Dark Lord plead, "Don't leave me little baby, I love you." Choked sob ending his wailing Deo lifts his bloodied hands to cling to the ones on his waist. Head falling back he cries soundlessly.

Bell sound alerting me to the fact that someone is waiting in the Manor's main floo entrance I draw in a deep breath. Please let that be someone who will understand my attire. Someone who will not proceed to haul me off to Azkaban for answering them as a Death Eater. Hand taking mine as she stands Narcissa nods towards the pair on the floor, "Let us go figure out who that is, let them be. They need to be together right now." Agreement in my nod I leave the tense room.

Out in the hall I struggle to regain my emotional mask. "Sev says that Dolohov gave up his life so they could use and ancient spell to try and regain M'Lord's life."

"Is what Deo said true? Some Death Eater's actually cast the Killing Curse at him?"

"Yes, it was as if time froze the instant before they struck their mark. There was no way for him to have avoided them." Shudder, "He was dead Cissa, the Dark Lord was dead when I left the Hall after Deo. How Dolohov managed to remember such a piece of spell craft I do not know, but he saved us all."

Fine tremble in her hand, "Deo would have destroyed the Manor had M'Lord not returned to him."

Reach the Receiving room, holding my wand in my hand. "If it comes to it, we may have to kill who ever is inside."

"You will not be returned to Azkaban my husband, nor shall our family be split." Cheeks heating at the venom in her voice I squeeze her hand in mine.

Push open the door, Narcissa a breath behind me. Freeze at the sight of a familiar panicked, bushy haired teenager with a couple who can only be her parents standing behind her. I did not need this right now. Wand still out in the open I remove my hand from my wife's, removing the Death Eater mask I still wear. "Miss Granger, you had best have a bloody good explanation for why you have brought yourself and you parents here without consulting with me first, I am in no mood for any of this."

"Please sir, the Order is threatening to use Verituserum on me. I think they know that I know something of their Savior's disappearance." Fear in her voice she whispers, "I couldn't leave my parents to them when one of the Weasley's informants warned me. Dumbledore's gone mad with the Savior missing. He's gone stark raving bonkers." Fingers clutching at her jacket sleeves she begs, "Please don't make me go back, or send my parents back, it was hard enough to figure out how to floo here without leaving a trace. Hard enough to convince Mum and Da to follow me."

Sigh, defeated, I cannot send her back or doom her parents to the coot's manipulations - I simply wasn't that heartless right now. "I have no idea how I am going to explain this to anyone, but if you and your parents would kindly follow us? I have to do something about the gathering in the Grand Hall before I can think beyond this point."

Whirl and exit, the gentle presence beside me soothing my frazzled nerves. Guide the newest trio to land themselves in my Manor into the dinning room, hurling my mask at the empty end of the table carelessly. Starting at the sight of those that follow me, the Weasley clan watch me silently. Halt before the pair on the floor, sinking to my knees slowly. Touch M'Lord's shoulder softly, "M'Lord, we need to do something about the Death Eaters in the Grand Hall, command me and it shall be done."

"Dismiss them Lucius, just make them all go away. We will deal with them later." Grunting my assent I rise to my feet, the whispered touch on my ankle causing me to peer back down at the two. "I shall Call them in a week. Tell them that nothing is to be done until then. No self chosen raids, killings, nothing. I will kill any who disobey this order through any means necessary," shaky smile, "or the one who punished them today will. Tell them this."

Fist to my chest I bow, "As M'Lord commands so shall I do." Turn as he cuddles closer to Deo finally coaxing him to turn into his lap. Mask flying into my outstretched fingers I glance at Severus, "Bella and Roddy are still in the Hall, maintaining it?" Short nod from him as he holds Draco in his lap, my son's face buried against his chest.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Pinch the bridge of my nose as I return to the dinning room, Bella and Roddy trailing after me. They were too shaken to Apparate to their home, and they wished to be close to our family. Truth be told, I had no desire to leave the company of the mismatched group waiting for us. Seeing the Dark Lord struck dead then returned to the living, as well as Deo's killings, chilled me to the core. Company was what was needed to calm us all.

Seventeen pairs of eyes twisting towards me as I enter I sigh, "Come, let us retire to a sitting room before we begin this." Reverse my steps to guide them to a room comfortable, and large enough, for this sort of conversation.

Dropping thoughtlessly into a love seat I welcome Narcissa against me, lifting my arm to curl it around her shoulders. Kiss her cheek, not caring if my show of love altered anyone's perception of me. Severus and Draco were sitting similarly in another of the room's love seats. Guess they were finished hiding their relationship. Wrapped together as tight as they can through clothing, Deo and M'Lord settle in an oversized chair made for one.

Rub at my temple, this has got to be the most stressful day in my life. "My Lord? Do you need anything?"

Mouth curling up a bit he gives a light laugh. "Just to have you call me Marvolo, and to continue reassuring myself that I'm not dead. I do hope you, and the rest of your family, can manage the first." Arch a brow in surprise. The Dark Lord was asking that my family address him by the name Deo chose to call him? Another laugh from him, "It is my middle name Lucius, and as I doubt Deo or I shall be dissolving our relationship in the next century or two I think it is time for you to be given that honor." Ruby eyes flick to Severus. "You as well Severus, my titles will serve in formal occasions, otherwise, I am Marvolo to the four of you from this point on."

"Of course Marvolo," pause and take in his still frighteningly pale complexion, "Are you certain you're alright?"

Answering Deo's plea for a kiss first he nods. "As well as to be expected of a man who has just died and been returned to life Lucius."

Chuckle at that and turn my attention on the muggleborn and her parents. "Now Miss Granger, perhaps you could explain why you ran to me of all people?"

"He died?" she stammers.

"Yes, later Miss Granger, do explain why you chose Malfoy Manor to run to."

Distrust in their eyes growing at the Manor's family name her father looks ready to demand I answer his questions. Hand shushing them, the muggleborn licks her lips, "You are protecting Deomor, and I was hoping that a place he was safe would be safe for us as well."

"Miss Granger, you have to understand that we do not make a habit of taking in strays," Narcissa replies.

"I-I know, but after what Dumbledore has done against Deomor I don't know who I can trust anymore." Apologetic look directed at the redheaded clan, "The Weasleys can't make the three of us disappear like your name can."

Salazar damn this summer, I was so tired of everything happening near me. "We are a Dark family Miss Granger; that means dealing with the Dark Lord around at all times, Death Eaters coming and going, and people dying within these walls. Six people died here tonight alone. Can you really say that you trust us enough to stay, and with your muggle parents?"

Sniffing she nods, flicking her eyes at the suspiciously silent figure in Marvolo's lap. Green eyes haunted he stares back at her with no expression. "May I ask how, and why the six died tonight?"

"I killed five of them - they killed Marvolo. The other died to give him back to us." Voice as dead as his eyes Deo watches her recoil from his bold admittance to being the killer.

Fingers petting my son's cheek Marvolo croons, "Sh baby, you did nothing wrong. I'm honored that you feel I am worth killing for."

Life snapping in his eyes Deo gives his lover a crooked grin. "You've always been worth killing for, Voldemort." Sticking his tongue out at that comment the Dark Lord tweaks Deo's nose.

Cough drawing my attention from the two I focus on the girl's father as he opens his mouth. "Excuse me for asking what is probably a dumb question, but my daughter has not kept us up-to-date on the politics of your world - what exactly do you mean by the saying that your family is a Dark one?"

Finger to my lips keeping me from speaking Narcissa smiles softly at me. "We are considered Dark by the fact that we rather openly show our support for the Dark Lord's side of this war. My husband is Marked as one of his followers, as the godfather to my firstborn, my sister, and her husband." Motion at the robe I still wear, mask laying across my legs, "The attire my husband, and the others dressed identically, wear is the uniform of said Dark order." Hands clasped in her lap she gazes earnestly at the girl's parents. "Our Lord's word is law to us, no matter what it is he asks of us."

Eyes jumping to the crimson eyed man I had addressed as 'my Lord' he inquires, "And the Dark Lord?"

Lifting his chin Marvolo murmurs, "I am he."

"You lead the Dark? Against what?"

"I lead my followers in a quest to remake the world we live in for the better - from my perspective. I have ordered whole villages killed and their houses burned in order to gain against the Light. My followers either succeed in what I set them at accomplishing or they are tortured, sometimes killed. I dislike muggles, having been raised in a muggle orphanage that abused me as a child, so I kill them for the pleasure." Narrowing his eyes he kisses Deo softly. "I am not a nice man when crossed or denied what I want."

"What about the young man in your arms? You seem to be kind enough towards him."

Sharp bark of laughter from Severus making Marvolo grin, he shakes his head, "Not so. To this date; I have killed his parents, tried to kill him six times, had his godfather killed, killed a classmate of his, tortured him endlessly through dreams and visions, turned my followers after him and those he befriends, and done so much to harm him I cannot remember it all." Chuckle, "Of course, he has thwarted my every attempt at killing him fantastically."

Daughter pinned beneath their eyes, her mother cries, "This is where you think we will be safe? Hermione Jane Granger, are you out of your bloody mind?"

"They haven't killed us yet Mum, besides, Deomor is much more of a thorn in their sides than we are."

"How so? Tell me how such an emotionless boy can be more in danger of dying by their hands than we are by sitting here?"

Stirring in Marvolo's arms Deo pops his neck. "We've met before, you just don't recognize me. 'Mione and I are in the same Year at Hogwarts, in the same House too." Confused, the muggles frown. "Remember her Second Year? In the bookstore in Diagon Alley? The boy with glasses that was snapped up by the 'famous Gilderoy Lockhart'? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"But, you hated this family! I remember you and that blond young man getting into an argument in the store." Their eyes were wide, his clues having revealed his birth name. "You were supposed to -"

"To be manipulated into the perfect weapon for the side of Light. To fight against an evil I stood no chance against." Nose flaring he hisses, "Did Hermione tell you I was supposed to die for a world that refused to save me from my own relatives abuse? A lot can change in three years, and I will _not_ be used by the bloody Order of the Flaming Flamingo in a war I want nothing to do with!"

Cuddling his stiff form close Marvolo glares at the muggles, rocking the boy. "Calm down baby, don't let their uneducated questions upset you." Floor trembling beneath my feet I bite my lip as Deo flushes in anger. "Your filthy relatives will suffer painfully for what they've done to you, I promise you. No one will ever hurt you again without going through me." Dissolving into another wave of tears Deo crumbles.

Drop my head into my palms, my own control slipping. "Look, you and your parents may stay in the Manor if Marvolo and Deo have nothing against it," lift damp eyes to plead silently with the girl's parents, "but please, please stop asking questions that make my son cry."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

We were wandering the halls of the Manor. Had been for well on an hour now. My little baby had stopped crying then, but had insisted that we haunt the halls. He didn't want to close his eyes and chance losing me. I don't blame him for his fear, I didn't want him out of my sight right now either. My muscles were a bit shaky, but then again, death will do that. Even if it was only death for a few minutes before my servant Dolohov had shouted the necessary spell work at the other Death Eaters before taking his wand to himself. There was no way I could thank him enough for giving his life up to me.

Entwined hands swinging between our bodies Deo whispers, "Three more guests in the Manor."

"You don't have to see them if you don't want to baby. This is your home." Pull him up against me, capturing his mouth with a kiss. "Ignore them as long as you want to."

Snort as we resume our walking. "Hey Vold?"

"Mm?"

"I don't feel the least bit guilty about the killings, that's what is bothering me. I should feel at least a little guilt for ending the lives of five unknown people - shouldn't I? The Hat Sorted me into Gryffindor, aren't we supposed to feel guilt in this sort of thing?"

Lift my shoulders in a shrug, "Either feel guilt or don't feel guilt little baby, but the House your were originally Sorted into was not the Hat's first choice was it?"

"No, it wanted me in Slytherin."

Another pause, a slower kiss exchanged. "That's my love, a Slytherin from the beginning."

"Ha!" Tug me back into motion. "Did Uncle Roddy ever explain what caused the Fourth echelon to start attacking?"

"According to one of the few of that echelon who refrained, they felt neglected by me. Felt that I favored the First and Second echelon too much. Oddly, the informant says they had no idea who I was until the spells had been cast." Slight frown on my lips kissed away I nuzzle his throat. "Did I look any different to you at that moment?"

"You were following me, not leading. They must have thought I was you, and you were me, since Lord Voldemort doesn't follow anyone but himself." Laugh softly, "And you were more concerned with protecting me than yourself."

Arms winding around his hips, holding him close. "Always more concerned about your safety than my own. You're my precious baby."

Yawn splitting his face he snuggles into my arms. "Hey Marvolo?"

"Hum?" I murmur, his yawn's twin escaping from me.

"I think I can sleep if -"

Unusual gleam to his eyes. "If?" I prompt.

Rise to his toes, lips on my ear, "If you take me to bed and fuck me silly until I can't move."

Bare my teeth in a feral grin. "I think I can accomplish that for you little ravenstar. It is for the good of your health after all."

"Bloody right it's for the good of my health."

Lift him into my arms, crushing my lips to his. Release him with a gasp, "Come on then baby, let me see if I can fuck you silly so you can get some sleep."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Author Whatchamacallit: If I weren't so sleepy I'd work on chappie eight, but I've just worked ten days straight - going to bed... zz

260107 - couple of minor alterations, the Black Knight of Lorn pointed them out; and while the second part altered made sense to me, I didn't want to confuse anyone reading.


	8. Built From My Fears

**Author Diddy:** First of all, thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! Every kind work from you guys makes me blush! Second, sorry for the fact that this chapter's so short, and has taken me so long to write. I'm finally happy with it, even if it is short. Erm, I've been busy with work recently - we're currently having some interesting flooding issues, in a bookstore...

Anywho, here's this chapter, I've already got some good ideas of where I want the next couple chapters to go. Not sure if we're going to hop ahead and land Deo back at Hogwarts with the next chapter. We may...

**Disclaimer:** I haven't had any coffee in two weeks...dear sweet merlin my head hurts!

**Chapter 8 - Built From my Fears**

Soft whimper near my ear dragging me from my light doze I yawn, blinking. What was making that sound? Crimson eyes staring up at the slightly unfamiliar canopy I yawn once more. Muscles protesting my movements I roll to my side - smile touching my lips as I remember the shift in the relationship I have with Deo. Two hours of much enjoyed sex had finally allowed him to drift to sleep in my arms. I guess we really were lovers now, how odd that I should feel this way towards the famed Savior.

Blink.

Heart shuddering in my chest I dip back to the moment of my death. Green glow everywhere, a howl of denial piercing the silence. Then nothing, blackness. Emptiness without Deo by my side. So cold.

Trembling fingers ghost over Deo's furrowed brow. Was this all a nightmare? Am I in Hell? I think I am alive, but how could any sort of sacrifice have brought me back from Death's grasp? Lips parting with a whimper my little lover draws away from my touch. Frown, another pained sound escaping his throat.

Pop to my left I twist to stare at the house elf straightening from a bow. "Good morning Lord, the master is wishing to know if you and the young master will be eating breakfast with the rest of the household."

Distracted by the increasing sounds of pain and fear I mumble, "Yes, of course. Please tell Lucius we shall be there shortly."

Ears flopping the little elf pops back out as Deo's eyes fly open, a helpless wail bursting from his mouth. Gaze distant, as though he's looking into something not quite there, he jerks away from my gentle touch. Crawl after his retreating figure. What was he seeing that was causing this? Blast of panicked energy toppling me backwards, and off the other side of the bed, I wince as I see stars, the sound of a door slamming open bringing me to my feet.

"Little one?" I whisper too late, the empty room all I see. Breath short I hurl my dressing gown around my shoulders, noticing his is missing. At least he covered himself before he fled - but, what is happening? Has he - has he relapsed after doing so well these past weeks? Had yesterday been simply too overwhelming for my fragile baby? Bare feet hurrying over plush carpets I dart from his suite, turning for the stairs as I catch a flicker of the phoenix on the back of his dressing gown. Scramble down the stairs, nearly losing my footing in my hurry, please let me get to him before he finds the others and slips even further away.

Gut wrenching scream echoing throughout the Manor I leap the final few steps, the sharp pain of landing ignored. I had to reach my little lover. Fling open the Dinning Hall's door, eyes searching the room wildly. There were the redheads and the muggleborn parents. Dark eyes flinching Bella stares into a corner. Pale haired followers frozen halfway to their feet beyond her.

Gasping voice of my baby, his figure still hidden from my sight, "Oh gods, why did you abandon me here Voldemort? Do you not love me anymore?"

Sharp stab in my chest, he thought I had left him to - to what? His muggle relatives? He feared them more than anything else. Toss my head, struggling to clear my thoughts. Pick my way slowly around the table, Deo's huddled body coming into view. Pass the blondes, both of my hands outstretched in his direction.

"Baby? Can you hear me?"

Lime bright orbs shooting upwards he peers at me. "Voldemort?"

Give him a nod, "Yes, if that is what you wish to call me now."

"Are you really here? You died last night."

"I did, but one of my Death Eaters sacrificed his life to return mine." Sink to my knees a few feet from him. "What do you see little baby?"

Terror still filling his eyes he shudders, "My uncle - the things he did to me. You must be disgusted with me, being too weak to fight back against a stupid muggle." Voice cracking he hides his face from me, "No wonder you left me here again."

"Oh no baby, I could never think that of you. Never."

Tears thick in his voice he sobs, "Why did you leave me here then?"

Hopelessness flooding me I tremble, my own vision blurring with tears. What can I do to make him understand I have not left him anywhere? We had just reached a new level in our relationship, and now he had relapsed so badly he believed I had abandoned him with his muggle relatives. Had he even noticed the others in the Hall?

"I - I haven't left you pretty baby. Never left your side once I woke from my death. What can I do to make you understand this?"

Brief flicker of understanding dancing in his eyes he moans, "What's happening to me Marvolo?"

Scooting to his side I tug him into my arms, cradling him tight against my body. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

Limbs shaking he whimpers as the memories sink their hooks back into his mind. "Don't let go of me Voldemort."

Eyes burning from my tears I shake my head, "Promise baby, I won't let go of you."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Shoulder resting against the doorjamb I stare into my Grand Hall. The house elves had left it alone, the ambient magic still curling in the air making me shudder. Hatred and death, sacrifice and rebirth; too many emotions danced before me. Quick twist of my fingers knotting my hair up in a sloppy bun, very un-Malfoy, but it would keep my eyes free of my hair while I figured out how to undo some of the sullen currents. Step into the Hall, losing myself and time within the room.

Blink heavy eyes up at the soft cough from the Hall's entryway. Popping my neck I arch my back, the currents within the Hall still not entirely back to their original state, but much calmer than before. Focus on the slim muggleborn and her father standing in the doorway, "May I help you Miss Granger? Mr. Granger?"

Flick of her eyes at my bare arms, lingering on the Dark Mark, before they lock with mine. "My father wished to speak with you Mr. Malfoy; however, you were busy, and I didn't think it wise to interrupt whatever it was you were attempting."

Releasing the illusions I wove around the bodies I glide to Dolohov's. Knowing both of the Granger's eyes are wide at the sight of the corpses I sink to my knees beside my former Death Eater. Careful not to disturb the golden mask the Dark Lord had placed in his hands I dip my lips to his forehead. Voice soft I rise from my kneeling position, "You shall have a funeral befitting such sacrifice Antonin, I promise on my name."

Leaving my discarded robe crumpled on the floor I walk to the two Granger's, motioning for them to return to the hall. Setting a series of locking spells and shields around the Hall I lean back against the door, arms crossed over my chest. "You were right not to interrupt Miss Granger," quirk a brow at her father, "What is it you wished to speak of Mr. Granger?"

Subtle movement of his throat as he swallows, did I unnerve him that greatly? "Why have you allowed us to stay here Mr. Malfoy? From what you and your wife said last night, and what I have heard from my daughter, you are not the sort to put up with," slight twist of his lips, "muggles like myself. Are you doing this as part of your lord's plan to overthrow the world?"

Bark of laughter leaping from my throat I let my head fall back against the door with a thunk, the bun I have my hair in loosening. Strands of white blond hair falling into my eyes I wave a hand at the muggle, "Do not be daft Mr. Granger, had I wanted to do anything of that nature I would have done it last night. I do believe it is time for you to follow me, I have a few things I must accomplish and you are welcome to join me if you wish to continue asking questions."

"And my daughter?"

Snap of my fingers bringing one of my house elves to my side I murmur, "Minky, would you please direct Miss Granger to the garden where the redheaded clan is lunching?" Head bobbing Minky seizes the gape mouthed muggleborn and drags her off. "There, Minky will see that she is shown to her friends."

"Why did you adopt him Mr. Malfoy?"

Lift my shoulders in a shrug, "I do not know, I just did." Steely eyes glance over at him as we walk through the hall. He was curious, and yet, disturbed. I wasn't what he had expected from the gossip he received. "I was asked a similar question by the Weasleys, so I answer yours in the same manner I did theirs - Deomor is not the boy I used to hate, he is my son and I love him as such."

"You are not the man I expected you to be -"

Comment cut off by the sound of bare feet slapping on marble I lift my eyes as my firstborn comes barreling around the corner. Arms out he flings himself at me, lips pressing a kiss to my collarbone. "Deo's shrieking again Father, and Marvolo's nowhere to be found."

Blanching I release him from my embrace as the sound of my other son's screams reach us. "Did he say he was going anywhere? Did he say anything to you Dragon?"

Toss of his head, identical blond hair going everywhere, "No," pause, his nose scrunching up, "yes, he had to go to his Manor for something. Didn't know how long it would take." Frightened eyes turn at me as the walls rattle, "Deo was sleeping when he left.'

"Your mother?"

"Can't get near him, there's some sort of maelstrom surrounding him."

"You?"

Defeat in his response he mutters, "Same as Mum."

Staggering as we enter the foyer I see Narcissa struggling to reach the crumbled form near the stairs. Taking a step forward I grunt as a gust of wind shoves me backwards. "Severus? Has he tried to reach Deo yet?"

Fingertips grab my elbow as the man hisses, "Same amount of success as the rest of you."

"What about Aunt Bella?" Stare at my little one, a gob smacked expression on my face. "Not like it will hurt to have her try, maybe his dislike of her will let her in?"

Soft breath behind me, "Do you wish for me to try Brother? I shall if you say so, although I doubt I'll have any better luck than little nephew's family."

Watch as one of the windows explodes, glass raining down to the marble. "Please Bella, I am not sure how much longer the Manor's shields can hold this storm from the world." Head ducked she slides past me, balking as she is hit by Deo's magic. Ebon curls whirling up around her face she gasps as Deo scrambles across the floor, latching onto her legs.

"Aunty," wild eyes flashing beneath his hair, "Aunty, curse me," shudder racing through his limbs he cries, "curse me so I can get out of this nightmare." Fingers gripping her wand Bella stares down at the boy clinging to her. "Please Aunty, if you love me even a little, curse me so I can break free."

Wand tip resting over his hidden scar she whispers, a single tear slipping from her eyes, "Crucio."

Keening Deo collapses before her, the curse making him spasm. Maelstrom dying out Bella watches him wail for a split second before canceling the curse. Arms trembling he struggles to his knees as the doors behind me crash open. Shock holding me frozen I blink, the Dark Lord seeming to appear at my son's side. Gathering his lover into his arms he gazes up at Bella, crimson eyes unreadable.

"I'm sorry M'Lord," she sobs, fingers dropping her wand to her feet.

Brief hiss from Deo making his face soften he shakes his head, "Marvolo Bella, I am Marvolo to both you and your husband when not in meetings."

"M'Lord?"

"Marvolo," he reiterates, a smile touching his mouth.

Breaking free of his lover's arms Deo picks up Bella's wand, rising to his feet unsteadily. "Aunty Bella," head jerking up she stares at the boy before her, "I still don't forgive you, but I do like you. You helped free me from the ugly cycle I'd fallen into, I knew you could, you were the only one here I knew could curse me when I asked it of you." Understanding making my eyes widen I watch as he folds her fingers around her wand. "Thank you Aunty."

"But - I - what?"

"Bella, what my son is trying to say," arch a brow at him in inquiry, receiving a terse nod in reply, "is that he required something that those damned muggles could not inflict upon him to snap him free of the memories he had gotten trapped within." Glide forward to brush my knuckles over Deo's jaw, "Correct little one?"

Voice weak he rasps, "Yes Papa." Subtle shift drawing the Dark Lord to his side immediately, green eyes turning away from the room. Arms snug around my son the Dark Lord releases a shaky sigh. Body stirring Deo whispers, "Where did you go Volde? You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I am sorry baby, I did not want to leave you," gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head, "there was something I had to take care of in order for Antonin's funeral to be what he deserves."

"Oh." Hard look entering his eyes my adopted son tugs himself free of my Master's embrace. Concern in his ruby eyes, the Dark Lord squawks when my son purrs, "You will be sleeping on the couch tonight Voldemort." Smirk twitching my lips I flush as Deo makes a snide comment about my hair style choice before heading up the stairs, Marvolo chasing after him.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

**Author Whatchamacallit: **Okies, so Bella's gotten a tad bit OOC, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! She wanted to be this way! Think of it as the way she behaves around family - she's coming to accept Deo as family so her actions and attitude towards him are changing, but she's still going to have flare ups of her old actions towards him...yup! Now off to work on the next chapter of this and My Give a Damn's Busted...bloody writing bug swats at it


	9. Who Will Save Your Soul?

**Author Diddy:** Many, many apologies for the time between chapters! I hit some nasty writer's block, and this still isn't the way I want it - but I wanted to post it anyway, to prove I'm not dead yet. Hope it meets your standards!

Also, I love all of you who've reviewed! If I haven't responded, I'm sorry, but know that I love each and every one of you!

**Disclaimer:** Who else is getting rabid for Deathly Hallows?

**Chapter 9 - Who Will Save Your Soul?**

Eyes gazing vacantly out at the gathered students in the Great Hall I watch as McGonagall leads the year's new students in. Dumbledore had wanted me to enter the Hall with them, but Cius had requested that I be allowed to enter with Severus. To calm my nerves he had explained - a partially true statement, I was still known to relapse under extreme stress. Heart skipping at the lack of Marvolo's comforting presence I lick my lips nervously. How was I going to manage without him always with me? He, and Aunty Bella oddly enough, were the only two who could pull me out of my lapses without having to use some sort of pain.

Little eleven year old faces staring up at me and the imposing figure of Severus Snape I tilt my head to the side, had I ever looked that way? Wave of memories threatening to swamp me I stiffen. Not now, not while I was on display for the whole castle. Blink and flick my eyes up at Severus, hoping he can read the oncoming wave of panic in my gaze. Hand rising to cup the back of my neck he continues scowling at the student population as he digs his thumbnail into my skin.

Hat concluding it's song I manage a sad smile, I had missed the Sorting song in my struggle to stay in the here and now. Raking my fingers through my white streaked mane I give the hand on my neck a gentle squeeze, letting Severus know I'm clear for the moment. Thumb caressing the bruising mark he drops his hand back to his side as we watch the Sorting of the incoming First Years.

Standing as the last of the new students makes her way to the Slytherin table amid applause the Headmaster spreads his hands out before him, "Welcome all to another year of adventures and learning at Hogwarts! To all new students, please heed the warning that the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason." Twinkling eyes settling on me he smiles, his gleaming teeth sending a shiver scurrying down my spine.

"Now, as I am sure you have noticed, we have another new student to be Sorted. Young Mister Deomor Malfoy has been transferred to Hogwarts as a result of the war and his adoption into the Malfoy family. His prior schooling has been evaluated, and he shall be joining the Sixth Years this year." Brief pause in his speech, the ruckus of the Hall drowning his first attempt to silence it. Another of those shark-like smiles flashing my direction, "If you would step up to the Sorting Hat Mr. Malfoy?" Nerves taut I perch on the stool, allowing McGonagall to place the Hat over my head as a flurry of voices fill the Hall. Merlin I wanted Marvolo.

Lost in my own thoughts I give a soft squeak when the Hat begins to speak. 'Well, I had not expected to see you again; although, I cannot say I am entirely surprised by this turn of events. So you are a Malfoy now, are you? Is it pleasing you more to be a Malfoy?'

'Yes.'

'You are frightened - frightened and very nearly broken, and you still return here? Where one of your enemies can watch you day and night?'

'No where else to go.'

'Not true, you know the Malfoys and Riddle would see that you were made welcome within the Manor if you chose to stay with them. I am certain that they would be easily able to take up your schooling as well, if you wished it.'

'Couldn't leave Draco, 'Mione, and the Weasleys to deal with this alone.'

'Always loyal to your friends, no matter the cost on your own person, you are indeed stronger then he believes. Watch your back little snake, this will not be easy.' Unable to keep another shudder from traveling over my skin I close my eyes to the Hall as the Hat shouts, "Slytherin!"

Cheering from the serpent's table loud enough to be heard over the whispered speculation of the other houses I pass the Hat back to McGonagall. Had they expected the adopted son of Lucius Malfoy to be Sorted anyplace else? Slipping over the bench I lean into Draco's side, "Did I do alright?"

Mercurial eyes flicking across the table at the pair of fellow Housemates watching us expectantly he curls an arm around my shoulders. Surprise widening their eyes, Pansy and Blaise hold their silence. Lips pressing a kiss to my temple he slides his hand back into his lap, tactfully ignoring the gob smacked expressions of his two closest friends. "You did wonderfully Deo."

Disregard the now curious looks the pair are giving us in favor of gazing about the Hall, meeting a pair of eyes at the Gryffindor table, a silent congratulations passed along from the easy smiles gracing their faces. They were still on my side no matter what name I chose to carry. Up at the Head Table a pair of calm onyx eyes catch mine as my eyes travel back across the Hall, smile lifting the corners of his mouth as the Headmaster once again demands silence.

"Now that all of our new students have been Sorted into their Houses I do believe it is time for the rest of the start of term announcements. As you no doubt know, the Dark Lord has returned; because of that fact, Harry Potter has been taken out of Hogwarts and placed under strong protection spells while he is tutored by some of the best Aurors the Ministry can provide.

"Also, I would like to welcome Remus Lupin back as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. During the days of the full moon the class shall be taught by an available professor while Professor Lupin is unable to do so." Pausing to allow the deafening sound of applause from three of the four tables Dumbledore smiles, "Continuing with the good news, the Quidditch ban placed last year by the Ministry has been lifted.

"And on that note, let's eat!"

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Deo was a silent specter seated by my side in the Slytherin Commons, flinching minutely every time either Pansy or Blaise moved too quickly. Pinching my nose I draw in a deep breath - they were my friends, but all of these questions were getting irritating. Free hand rising to cut off Blaise's next inquiry I mutter, "Merlin you two, give me a moment to formulate my responses before launching onto your next question."

Smirk as they flush, my words reminding them of my status. "Better," take in my brother's now visible trembling, "if you want answers you will follow me and say nothing until I finish. Yes?" Face softening at their nods I turn my attention to Deo. "Deo? Come, Uncle Sev will know how to help." Wide, slightly panicked lime orbs jerking to face me he allows me to help him to his feet.

Two Slytherin's at my back I exit the Commons, making a right, heading deeper into the dungeons. Knuckles rap against the blank portrait, skin tingling as Sev's impressive wards part before me. Fathomless black eyes peer down at the pair of uninitiated Slytherins, his voice frozen, "Nothing you see or hear within my chambers will be spoken of anywhere but them. Understood?" Accepting their frightened nods he motions for us to enter.

Shaking hand ripped free of my grip the second the wards flare back up Deo dashes over to the open armed figure of our Aunt Bella. Crooning softly to him she keeps her dark eyes on my friends. Release a tremulous breath, giving Sev a pleading look, "This is going to be a very rough year."

Lips quirking upward Sev holds his arms out to me, "Indeed it shall be little Dragon." Managing not to hurl myself into his embrace I lift my mouth to his. Kiss soft and warm, he cradles me against his chest. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, please, sit." Obeying the request out of habit, the two seat themselves, shock stamped on their faces. Pulling me into his lap as he sits in his favorite chair Sev presses a kiss to my temple. "He will be joining us as soon as he and your father finish stabilizing the Grand Hall, I believe it is almost back to normal."

Snort escaping me I mutter, "Too bad Deo has no idea how he did that, could be useful."

"So sorry I can't remember what I did Drake," his voice retorts, still wavering, but at least he could speak now.

Freeing a hand from my love's I flap it at him, "No matter brother mine." Stifled cough from Pansy turning my attention I give my childhood friends a open smile. "Pansy, Blaise," wave of my hand at my Aunt Bella, "my Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Swallowing loudly Pansy inclines her head, whispering, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Lestrange." Echoing her Blaise stares at me, questions darting around in his eyes.

"Little Dragon, why did you bring them when you brought Deo?"

Twist to capture Sev's lips with mine in a quick peck, hoping to stave off his explosion of outrage. "They were asking questions about Deo, and why I did not visit over the summer like I always do. I figured it would be safer if you supervised my answers, plus our Deo was rapidly failing."

"Deomor?" Sev inquiries with an arched brow.

Curled in Aunt Bella's lap Deo lifts his glazed gaze from her shoulder, cocking his head to the side. "It's true Sev'rus, I can see it even with Aunty Bella here."

"Will you be alright until he gets here?"

Flicker of panic scurrying through his eyes he shudders, lips silently begging for mercy. Gasping he shakes his head, "I hope so, let Drake answer the other's questions." Jerk of his right hand, fingers closing around his throat, a whimper escaping from his silent pleas.

Licking my lips I sigh, "He will be here soon Deo, just remember that no one is trying to hurt you in this room." Nodding he buries his face back in our aunt's chest. Tucking me tighter against his chest Sev drapes an arm across my body as I return my attention to my friends. "We shall make this the short version for the moment.

"Father and Mother adopted Deo early in the course of the summer after Father found him wandering, wounded, on the outskirts of one of M'Lord's raided towns. During the first week of his recovery we bonded closely, and it was really no difficulty to convince Father to offer the Malfoy name to him when we discovered he had blanked much of his past from his mind. After his adoption I did not visit because he needed to have a stable base to build his recovery on; though, I am sorry that I did not write to alert you of this fact."

Smirking at my astoundingly brief summary of the summer I quirk a brow at Blaise as he sputters, "And Professor Snape?"

Second arm wrapping around my waist Sev purrs, "I am still his godfather Mr. Zabini, I just happen to have also been his lover for a number of years."

Tongue flashing from between her lips Pansy frowns, "Who is this 'he' you keep referring to?"

Fire flaring up I see Marvolo step from Sev's floo out of the corner of my eye. "I imagine that would be me Miss Parkinson," he drawls, the slight hiss in her name and his crimson gaze causing her to pale. Paying her shock no mind he glides over to his lover, tugging him from Aunt Bella's arms. "Come back to me baby, those ghosts cannot hold you from where you belong."

Blinking furiously Deo shifts in his grip, parted lips lifting to capture Marvolo's in a desperate kiss. Gasp of breath as they part the younger jerks his head to the side, eyes still unfocused. "Bite me." Sharp teeth bared at his lover's command Marvolo lowers his mouth to my brother's bared throat. Figure tensing Deo keens, back arching his body into Marvolo. Crimson stained lips lift from skin, crushing against eager ones.

Turn my attention from the pair, laughter bubbling from my throat at the sight of Pansy and Blaise fighting between fright and interest. Wriggle free of Sev's lap, plopping myself down in Pansy's with a cluck of my tongue. "Now, now, you two, that look is most unbecoming of a Slytherin."

Growling at me Blaise presses me into Pansy's chest, "Well pardon us you prat of a prince, we shall have to subject ourselves to shocks like this more often so we can keep our masks on!"

"Are they always like this Severus?"

Chuckling Sev nods, "Most frequently M'Lord."

Brow furrowing in a pout the red-eyed one croons, voice soft with promised violence, "Severuss, did I not request that you use my title only during meetings?"

"My apologies Marvolo, I was not certain you wished me to speak your name around the students."

Shifting Deo back into Aunt Bella's arms, the Dark Lord climbs smoothly to his feet, gliding across the space between them. Hands planted on either side of his follower, he leans forward, mouth moving over Sev's chastely. Chin lifting Sev answers his Lord's kiss, onyx eyes locked with crimson. "No apology necessary Severus, I'm just snappish because of the separation from Deo." Lips brushing Sev's jaw he sighs, "If you have an brilliant ideas as to how we will survive this school year, please, I am open for suggestions. Especially after the coot told Lucius that his name and money could only do so much, and no student was allowed a guard."

Croak of laughter filling the breath of silence, I twist to stare over Blaise's shoulder at Deo. Hoarse sounds still coming from his mouth I frown, this was not a good sort of laugh. "There's a fine line between sanity and madness," brittle giggle falling from his lips, "why don't we play on that? Get that fucking old man to realize that I _need_ a guard."

"Little one?"

"Bullocks Marvolo, s'not like he hasn't put me into more dangerous positions over the years."

"That was when I wanted to kill you!" the Dark Lord shouts, fear tangled in his outcry.

Another bitter chuckle his first response, Deo climbs free of our aunt's embrace. Lime gaze flicking over to me he smiles flatly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, pull yourself together, you give more away in your worry than I do in my panic." Real smile soothing his words he murmurs, "But I like that about you, that you care enough to worry for me when I forget to."

Sagging to the floor Marvolo stares up at Deo, "I'm sorry."

Crawling into his lover's lap Deo presses a kiss to his forehead. "No, don't apologize Marvolo, not for something this minor, we'll just have to explain a bit more to Zabini and Parkinson than I originally planned to."

Hand in the air Blaise coughs, "Begging your pardon, but what the bloody hell is going on here?" Blue eyes cutting he growls, "And who, exactly, is your new brother Draco Lucian Malfoy?"

Finger crooked in my direction Sev frowns at the two, "What did you agree to before you entered my chambers?"

"Not to speak a word we hear within them anywhere but them," Pansy parrots as I wriggle free of them.

"Two points to Slytherin Miss Parkinson; I expect you to adhere to that, or you will suffer not only my wrath but that of every person in this room," settle me in his arms, "the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Lestranges, and both of the elder Malfoys." Snorting at the gob smacked expressions on their faces he asks, "I trust you understand the threat?"

Watch them nod, wishing I didn't feel driven to tell them the truth, even if they were my friends. Deo was my brother, no matter who he had been before he came out of Father's limo that fateful summer afternoon. Catch said brother's eyes, "Do you want to explain?"

"If I choke, one of you will finish answering their questions?" Accepting our nods he twines his fingers with Marvolo's, turning a blank stare towards the uninitiated Slytherins. "Most of what Draco just told you was a series of lies strung between bits of truth. If, once you know the whole truth, you wish to forget it, Marvolo will be happy to Obliviate you.

"The second week of summer was when Lucius found me. I had not been the victim of the Dark Lord's most recent attack; rather, I had runaway from my Aunt and Uncle's house a couple days prior. Lucius came upon me as I was pondering, aloud, whether or not running away had been a good idea. I believe my exact words were, 'I'm sorry I forgot to die sixteen years ago Fate, now can we please move on?'." Short, harsh laugh filling the silence. "Guess I still looked enough like myself that he was able to recognize me, and in true Death Eater fashion he answered my rhetorical question with the words 'a mistake easily fixed Potter'.

Jaws dropping, Blaise and Pansy remain silent as he continues. "We traded insults, I let something of my relationship with my muggle relatives slip, and he gave me some fun gossip on Draco's first words." Flush and scowl at him at the taunt. "By then I was a bit hysterical, so you can imagine what Marvolo's appearance did to me. Suffice to say, I ran, and they followed.

"At the time I wasn't really thinking it odd that all Lucius did was shout for me to wait, I just wanted to get as far away from my arch nemesis as possible. Not thinking beyond that point I led them on quite a chase through muggle London before -" words freezing he shudders, "before I spotted my muggle relatives. I tried to turn back and cross the alley I had come out of before they did, but they were faster than I expected. So with muggles in one direction, and my arch nemesis in the other, I took the only other escape and went directly out into the traffic.

"Made it half way across the street without any trouble," strangled bark, "should've known I'd already used up my luck for the time. When I stepped back into traffic I tripped and feel in front of an oncoming car. All I could think about was how I didn't want to die yet." Voice soft he closes his eyes, leaning his cheek against Marvolo's chest, "Somehow my magic halted the car in it's path, the two older men did the rest. Marvolo and I traded a few words, and for whatever reason I accepted his hand up.

"After that we hashed out our differences, I had a few spectacular breakdowns, Marvolo kept bleeding on things, poor Sev'rus got bitten, and I slowly became a part of the Malfoy family." Lime peering over at our silent year mates he whispers, "Any questions?"

"You're Harry Bloody Potter?"

"Yes."

Frowning at Pansy's outburst, Blaise tilts his head to the side, "Why do you fear your muggle relatives?"

Nails gouging my hips Sev growls, Deo's voice barely loud enough to hear over the rumble, "They hate me. I grew up believing I was a freak. An unwanted freak who should've been thrown out when they found me on their doorstep. They made me cook, clean, and slave for them from the first moments I could do anything they considered worthwhile. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years." Ghosts flaring in his vacant eyes he moans. "Aunt Petunia doesn't do much, just shriek at me. Once she hit me with a hot skillet. I'd burnt the bacon, I was six."

Rising from her seat Aunt Bella glides to kneel in front of Deo. "Dudley started easy, he'd just push me down the stairs, or use his larger body to knock me over. Then he met Piers. Together they created Harry hunting. Sometimes they'd beat me until I couldn't move and blame it on my freakishness, like my freakishness was hurting me out of spite."

Face going slack Deo flinches back from an invisible enemy. "Unc-cle Vernon loves to remind me of m-my place. He b-beats me, starves me, l-locks me up like an animal." Tossing his head he fights to free himself from the arms holding him, memories overwhelming his senses.

"P-please Uncle V-vernon, I'll d-do better next time, I p-promise." Clawing at Marvolo's arms Deo scrambles away from him when he's released. Crawling towards him Aunt Bella stills as he screams, "N-no, not that. Please, dear Merlin, someone help me! Oh gods, g-get away from me y-you monster! D-don't t-touch me!"

Yanking my brother up against her chest Aunt Bella tucks his head under her chin. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't -" pleas fading Deo shudders. Cheeks wet with tears he hisses something.

Hatred burning in red eyes, Marvolo hisses a reply.

"Promise?" Deo asks.

"I would do anything you ask of me little one, if you would only ask."


	10. Nothing to Lose But My Mind

**Author Diddy: **Well, this certainly was more work than chapter nine of this monstrosity, but I'm happy with it – the plot's finally getting a move on! Many thousands of apologies for the two month gap between updates!

To all of my reviewers; I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

Also, kisses to both my beta Cassandra, and my hundreth reviewer _**viv**_!!

**Disclaimer:** You stick your right arm in, you stick your right arm out, you stick your right arm in, and you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey, and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!

**Chapter 10 – Nothing to Lose But My Mind **

Sleep still heavy in my limbs, I blink as my bed dips with added weight. Crimson eyes swivel to catch my blurry gaze, the corner of his mouth rising. "I have to leave." Warm body cuddling close to my side. "And I figured Deo would prefer not to wake up alone."

"Muh," a yawn interrupting me, I drape an arm over Deo's bare shoulder, "Will you be back tonight?"

Fingers carding through my brother's hair he shrugs, "Not sure, I have an easy raid planned for tonight. There are a few new recruits to replace the ones Deo massacred during the summer."

"Easy?"

"Just a routine muggle raid. I have Bella and Rodolphus taking them to the house of one of Deo's childhood tormentors; Piers, if I'm not mistaken."

"Why not his muggle relatives?"

Halfway to the door Marvolo twists to gaze back at me with an unreadable expression. "He wishes to kill them himself."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Wind howling through my robes, I swing my legs; one hand gripping the stones beneath me. Too tired to care I hum under my breath as a particularly strong gust tosses my untied hair up around my head. Mama and Papa would kill me if they knew I was risking my safety to sit on the ledge of the Astronomy tower simply for the view and solitude, and Draco, Draco would close his eyes and sigh before hopping up to join me. Marvolo . . .

Heart clenching with loss I sniff, a single tear escaping from the corner of my eye. Now, two weeks into the new year, I had settled fairly well into the Slytherin circles. Being a Malfoy really did help with that. All the new students were awed by my name. So like the Boy-Who-Lived shit I've put up with my entire life.

_No matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, you're still just a freak boy._

Shake my head in denial. It wasn't true, the Malfoys – they loved me? Didn't they? Why else would they have taken me in, named me as their own, and put up with me all summer?

_They're using you, just like you're using them. Selfish little freak, using those proud, wealthy people to escape from yourself. Can't do anything on your own, can you?_

Door creaking behind me I twist to stare as a group of Sixth Years fills the space behind me. Picking out a few familiar faces I alter my seat on the ledge so I face them. "What do you want?" I say, breaking the heavy silence.

"Tired of having your adoptive brother protect you little Malfoy?" one spits.

"He wasn't, Draco was helping me to adjust to the school and crowds."

_Liar, you know he was watching your sorry ass._

"Did the ferret's father kill your parents as part of a raid? Is that why he took you in, to keep you from spilling his secrets to the Ministry?"

"The Dark Lord killed -"

"Oh? The Dark Lord is it? Taking on to your new family's path so soon?" Fingers tighten on the ledge as they begin to advance on me.

"Do you spend the nights having tea and biscuits with You-Know-Who?" Cold, haughty words spewed from the lips of some I had called friend last year I flinch.

_I like these kids, even if they are freaks like you, at least they know you're worse than they are._

"Or maybe, you bend over and take it like a good little Death Eater whore?"

_Ha! they know you're nothing but a good for nothing slut!_

Trembling I struggle to keep myself in the now, memories clamoring for my attention. Memories of the times before, when I'd heard similar words spat at me in disgust. Eyes squeezed shut I whisper, "Don't say that."

"What, that you take it up the arse? That you're a whore for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

_Slut! Freakish little whore!_

"I'm not a whore," tears burning my cheeks I peer through the blurs at my new tormentors. Wind picking up around me I gaze blankly at them. "I'm not a whore," I repeat.

Mouth curling in disgust, one of them snaps, "Then are you a slut? Giving it up for free?"

_Little whore! Freak! Worthless boy, too good for anyone! Selfish! Always getting those you love killed because of your own stupidity!_

Purple faced behemoth looming before me, distorting the jeering students, I shriek in fear. Arms rising on their own accord to shield my face I wail, "I don't want to remember! Please, _please_ go away!" Ignoring my pleas a meaty hand yanks my head up using a fistful of my hair. Heedless of the punishment I know I'll receive I claw at the grip on my person. "Let me go!" Nails and fists connecting with me I writhe, not willing to give in to him. Never again will I allow him to touch me.

World swimming I moan as my skull cracks against the stonework, blackness rushing to smother me before the memories can.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Blackness peeling back slowly I moan. Feels like I've been trampled by rampaging Hippogriffs.

"You cannot be serious Albus - my son was maliciously attacked by other students, and you still refuse him the extra protection his bodyguard Ra could give him."

"Lucius, I cannot be seen giving special privileges to random students."

"Cannot, or will not Headmaster? You certainly have no issues giving Mr. Potter these 'special privileges'."

Papa seems angry for some reason. His voice was tight and clipped, much like it was when I freed Dobby from him after the Basilisk.

"Harry is different Lucius -"

"Like sodding hell he is! If you refuse to aid me in protecting my children I will remove them both from your 'care'," sharp rap of his cane against the floor, "and with them goes my funding for this establishment."

"Now, now Lucius, there's no need to be hasty."

Whimper as I blink, the lights of the hospital wing stabbing at my retinas. Cool gloved fingers brush across my cheek as Papa's face fills my blurry vision. "I am not being hasty, my children are my life Headmaster and I will see them safe." Pressing a kiss to my hidden scar he whispers, "I am sorry you had to endure those student's hostilities little Deo."

Struggle against the covers binding my arms I freeze as his bloated, red face floats over Papa's shoulder. Hospital wing dancing madly around me I fall free of the bed as the face, and the fists associated with it dart at me. Scrambling to my feet I whirl around, hundreds of him leering at me. "Oh no, no, no, no," I moan, trying to find a way to escape from the circle trapping me. Hands covering my mouth to hold in a scream I jerk away from one of them as he goes to touch me.

Leather covered fingers dance lightly over my shoulder, snapping me back into the present – he never wore gloves when he touched me. Concerned silver eyes watch me silently as I stare at him. "I am taking him down to Severus and Draco, and then we shall discuss this Headmaster." Eyes never leaving mine he holds both of his hands out to me, "Come little Deo, let's get you back to the dungeons." Giving me a soft smile he drops his cane into my hands and sweeps me up into his arms. Lock my legs around his waist, cane held behind his back, as he heads for the doors. "You alright with me carrying you Deo?"

Bury me face against his neck, breathing in his unique scent of vanilla and mint, and shake my head, "Isn't it a bit out of character for you Papa?"

"Can't always be the feared-supposed-Death Eater," low chuckle, "plus, I do believe it is time for a bit of a persona change. Marvolo has been reviewing his goals for the future, and he wishes for us Malfoys to be seen as slightly more approachable then we have been."

Ache blossoming in my chest I sigh against his neck, "Where has he been Papa?"

Shifting me in his arms he enters the main halls of Hogwarts, pointedly ignoring the sudden silence from previously chattering students. "He has been busy little Deo, but I brought Ra with me when I heard of your attack."

"Is he?"

Mouth curving into a brilliant smile he nods, "Yes, I left him with Severus and Draco while I dealt with the Headmaster." Unable to help myself I bounce a bit in Papa's hold, drawing an amused chuckle from his throat. "You, my son, are entirely too light, whatever have you been eating?"

"Er," cheeks burning I hide my eyes against his shoulder.

Steps halting Papa dumps me on my feet, arching a brow at me, "Deomor Frei Malfoy, did your mother and I not make ourselves clear prior to you leaving? You are to eat child. No more of this not eating for days." Ruffling my hair he mutters, "I certainly do not want to explain to that dratted Molly Weasley why my son is a living skeleton; so, if you don't mind, eat something at every meal."

Bob my head in understanding, don't want to make him mad at me – or Molly mad at him. Malfoy smirk on his lips I screech when I find myself tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Empty fist pounding at his back I holler, "Papa! This is most undignified! Put me down this instant!" Push against his ribs, flicking my eyes over the slack jawed students behind us I spot Professor McGonagall with her hand to her mouth, attempting to hide the shocked amusement beneath it. "I'll tell Mama on you if you don't put me down!" Kind laughter my only answer I grunt and drop my head to rest just above his tail bone.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Snickering from my sprawl in Sev's lap I watch as my father carries Deo into the room. Feet kicking lightly he squirms to be set free. Rising from his chair, Marvolo strides up to the both of them. Fingertips dancing up Deo's legs he leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss over Father's lips. "Thank you Lucius," whispered across the mouth beneath his he lifts my brother from Father's shoulder.

Inclining his head our father sighs, "I go to fight the Headmaster over allowing Deo a guard, even after he's been attacked by fellow students for his name."

Well meant wishes following his back I settle more comfortably in Sev's lap. "Marvolo? Why is it that you often gift Father and Severus with kisses?"

Lifting his shoulders he nuzzles at Deo's neck, teeth raking over the pale flesh. "Habit little Dragon." Mouthes meeting in a smoldering kiss the two clutch at each other.

"Habit?" Sev's fingers were tangling in my hair, prompting me to shift.

"Mm, when I first rose to power they were my closest servants." Crimson eyes lift from his lover to trap me with their gaze, "If I asked it of them, they shared my bed after revels." Lift my eyes to my lover's, seeing his words confirmed in those fathomless black orbs. "Prior to my corruption we had managed to forge a bond of inseparable friendship beneath the trappings of formality. They were the reason I maintained my sanity for so long a time after all my delving into the Dark Arts, but in the end even they could not stop my descent."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

With my cane gripped in my hands I perch on the edge of one the Headmaster's chair-like monstrosities. It has been over an hour since I left Deo down in the dungeons. An hour of pointless arguing on both our behalves. I wanted Deo to have a guard, Dumbledore did not, and that seemed to be all we could agree on. Pause and sigh, opening my mouth to give the coot yet another reason why allowing my son to have personal guard was the only sane thing to do, when the door to his office opens. Turn away from the old man to find McGonagall with her arms folded over her chest.

"Honestly Albus, it isn't like the child's guard would be attacking students in his spare time," flicker of kindness directed at me, she had seen me carrying him through the halls and seemed to like this new side of the haughty Malfoy family, "and, I do believe the poor waif should have someone to watch out for him, in case the other students don't understand the position we take on attacking unarmed students."

"Minerva, he put three of the group into Pomfrey's care for a day, you cannot possibly -"

Sharp stamp of her feet silencing him she snaps, "Albus, you're a wonderful Headmaster, but even I know that young Malfoy's magic was only trying to protect him from more injury. It isn't as though the three will be suffering permanent damage from their injuries." Waving a hand in my direction she maintains eye contact with her superior. "In fact, as Deputy Headmistress, I insist that we allow the boy his guard. Unlike his brother Draco, Deomor is fragile. Lucius only wants what is best for him, and I'll stand by his request should we have to take it to the Ministry to get you to give the boy protection."

Gaze at the Gryffindor with something akin to shock in my eyes. You would stand by me now McGonagall, but what if you knew the identity of the boy's guardian? What if you learned that Ra is not merely my son's protection? If you found out who Deo really was.

Hands folded Albus stares at me with those blue eyes, anger lurking within them. "I assume it shall be the man I saw him with at the Weasley home?"

You hate me, I can see it in your gaze. What's one less Malfoy to this world? Right? "Yes, Ra is his name."

"Will you require him to remain by Deomor's side at all times?"

Do you suspect their relationship? "As close to that as possible; Ra is a capable flier should Deo decide to take to a broomstick, and an expert at sinking into the background. I trust he will not upset any of the Professors by sitting in on Deo's lessons."

"And his glasses?"

Ah yes, the glasses, you wanted to see his eyes. To know what he was looking at. To gage his emotions. "If I ask it of him he will agree to not wear them while inside the castle; the sunlight truly does irritate his eyes." Too much of the Dark Arts had made Marvolo more attuned to the darkness then light. More willing to move while the moon bathed the world in her softer radiance. It had corrupted him, taken the man I had grown to love from me in one fell swoop – made him into a monster the whole world feared.

"Tell me Lucius, am I correct in assuming that you brought him with you this afternoon?"

Incline my head in agreement.

"Very well, tell the man that he may stay. I shall alert the house-elves to him and have an extra bed added to the boy's room."

"My thanks Headmaster." Bow my head as I rise, bursting to tell the others the news.

"May I join you Lucius, I wished to speak with you."

Arch my brow at McGonagall, she wished to speak with me? Was that her reason for coming to the Headmaster's office? "Of course, we may talk as we walk, if that is alright with you? I wish to check up on both of my sons as soon as possible."

"Not a problem Lucius, although I must say, that was quite a stunt you pulled earlier in the halls. Never thought I'd live to see the day Lucius Malfoy unbent and carried his son through Hogwarts."

Warm chuckle escaping me I shrug, "Deomor is good for us."

"Indeed he is," soft touch of her fingers on my arm, "You are good for him too, I haven't seen him smile and laugh this much since his first year here." Missed step, did I just hear that? "Keep moving Lucius, you heard me correctly." Oh Merlin. "By mistake I overheard one of Deo's breakdowns early this week, before Draco could silence him he mentioned his former _family_, and I made an educated guess. I've told no one, but I would like to tell him that I support his choices."

"Do you?" Reach Severus' chambers, fist raised to knock, waiting for her nod. Opening the hidden door as she nods, I guide her over to an unoccupied chair. Resealing his wards Severus adds his stare to the other three locked on me. Ignoring the Potions Master, I turn my eyes to Marvolo, "She knows."


	11. My Mind Has Wandered

Author Diddy: This chapter is currently being beta'ed, so any mistakes belong to me alone, but I wanted to get this out here as soon as I finished writing it. My finger's almost back to normal - twas a minor fracture, annoying but true. And happily, most of the fires surrounding me in SoCal have been partially contained by this posting. I'm going to try and get another chapter up before November hits us, and with it National Novel Writing Month ( www . nanowrimo . org )- for all of you waiting for the next chapter of My Give a Damn's Busted, I haven't abandoned it! I just seem to be writing more angst than goofiness, so the next chapter is refusing to be written...

I hereby dedicate it to all of you out there who've stuck with me! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I own these characters?

:parseltongue:

Chapter 10 – My Mind Has Wandered

Dead silence filling the air I wait for Marvolo to snap and level his wand at me – after all, it was technically my fault that this was all happening. Climbing to his feet, gently setting Deo in the vacated chair he prowls to stand before me. "What did you say?"

Wince at the telltale hiss in his question, "She knows."

Seizing a fistful of my hair he peers down at the Professor sitting behind me. "Do you know Minnie? Do you really?" Free hand jerking his sunglasses from his face he stares at her with those blood filled eyes. "What are you going to do now Minnie?"

Voice shaky she murmurs, "Tom Marvolo Riddle? You're the guard he was talking about?" Quick, abrupt nod from the man holding me still. Please let her appease him, keep his temper from leaping. "And Albus just agreed to allow you to guard _him_. Will you be killing students this time as well?" Swallowed yelp as my head is yanked backwards. Sweet Merlin, do not anger the man. Don't drag the monster back into the light. "Since _he's_ already disposed of your basilisk, what will you use?"

"_He_?"

"Damn you Tom, you once complimented me on my intelligence."

Another sharp tug on my hair, my throat bared to him. "What are you getting at little Minnie?"

"_Him_. Deomor," pause as he forces my head back further, "Harry."

Whimper softly as his grip tightens, "Congratulations Minnie, now the question is, what are you going to do about all of this?"

"Nothing Tom, I am going to do nothing. If no one turns up dead I will pretend that you are who you pretend to be." Those deadly fingers are loosening their grip as she adds, "How ever this came about, he is happier like this than he has been for several years. I will not take that away from him."

Hands dropping away from me he whispers her name. Frozen in the same position he left me in I close my eyes as his slide over my face. Fingers brush my cheek, making me swallow. "Lucius," caress of still familiar lips over mine, drawing an answering pressure from me, "I'm sorry." Open my eyes to find his inches from mine. Recrimination in them, he runs a thumb over my bottom lip. "I'm sorry," he repeats. Whether for his actions here, or his actions all those years ago, I know not, all I know is that the subtle pain in his voice touches me.

Framing his pale face with my hands I press my lips to his briefly. Acceptance on my tongue I pause, staring into those eyes – do you mean it? Smiling softly I press another kiss to his mouth. Second pair of arms twining around his waist I cradle the back of his head as he drops it to my chest, meeting Severus' understanding gaze over his shoulder. Moving unconsciously I brush my lips across those of my closest friend, a mutual need of reassurance sought in well worn motions.

"Marvolo, Sev, and Papa sitting in a tree," a voice sing-songs into the quiet, "K I S S I N G, first comes -"

Wriggling free of our hold Marvolo darts after a shrieking Deo, "You little brat, get back here! I'll teach you to sing disgusting muggle children's songs at me and my servants!"

Hand taking mine Severus guides me to the couch my other son occupies. "You are welcome to sit with Draco and I while those two act like snot nosed children." Ignore Draco as he settles himself comfortably beside his lover, choosing to glance at the only woman in our midst.

Amusement coloring her face she gasps, paling rapidly. Lift my chin to find that Marvolo's caught up with Deo and has locked their lips together in a heated kiss. "Possibly should have mentioned that bit," I mutter under my breath.

"Nonsense, it isn't often one can shock the old tabby like this," Severus retorts from beside me.

Breaking apart Marvolo cups a hand over Deo's cheek, "Are you alright baby?"

"Wonderful, now that you're back." Frown twisting his lips he steps back, "Where have you been for so long?"

Uncertainty flashing across his face he shrugs at McGonagall, "I had things that needed to be accomplished if there was even a chance of me being here with you."

"Oh? Do tell," Deo croons, a bitter light in his eyes.

Seeing the oncoming explosion for what it is Marvolo returns to his vacant seat. "After I left you in Draco's bed two weeks ago I Called Bella and Rodolphus to me to explain a raid I needed their help in. Along with a group of my new recruits," smirk aimed at the sullen boy, "to replace the idiots you so graciously disposed of for me, they went and tortured and killed a muggle boy you know by the name Piers. Had to get my aggressions out somehow – in fact, thanks to all of my new Death Eaters, I believe we have just about wiped out all of the boys from your cousin's little gang.

"Then there was the paperwork necessary to finalize my negotiations with both the vampires and the majority of the werewolves. Bloody irritating paperwork, if only the vampires weren't so antiquated in their ways. Not to mention the need to explain to my Inner Circle why I was possibly going to be spending the entire school year under the coot's twinkling eyes, but not kill him. Luckily for all involved, Lucius is expected to receive letters from me in regards to your health once I take up this role in earnest.

"So, you see baby, I had to organize my evil empire for a lengthy leave of absence." Beaming at McGonagall's gape mouthed expression he pulls Deo's unresisting body into his lap, planting a kiss on his temple, "I missed you horribly the entire time too, forgive me?"

"Already have."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Slytherin mask firmly in place I walk alongside Deo as we head for the Great Hall. Bruises from his attack still littering his uncovered skin in a myriad of ill colors he holds his head high. White eyed Marvolo beside him, he turns to face me as he walks, "Do you think Blaise will give me a hand with my Astronomy? I can't seem to understand exactly what Professor Sinistra wants from us."

"He should, Blaise adores helping you brother mine," give him a light shove, "That, and it allows him to prove his mastery in at least one subject."

Quiet falling as we enter the Hall I ignore the stares, dragging Deo alongside me, spying Pansy's dark bob of hair already at the table. Moving soundlessly in our wake, Marvolo remains standing as we seat ourselves, leaning against the wall behind us.

"Is that?"

"Yes darling Pansy, that is Ra, Deo's bodyguard."

Arch of his fine lined brow Blaise begins to fill my brother's plate, "I was under the impression that the Headmaster told your father no."

Negligent wave of my knife my response Deo rolls his eyes skyward. "He was convinced otherwise in light of my recent hospital stay."

Leaning across the table Pansy cocks her head to the side in curiosity, "Speaking of that, is it true that you managed to land three Seventh Year boys in the hospital wing for a whole twenty-four hours?"

Mouth full of chicken Deo shrugs gracelessly. Catch sight of both Weasley and Granger watching out group with worry in their eyes. "In an attempt to protect himself his magic did damage three of his attackers to make that length of a stay necessary," I supply, nodding my head at the two at Gryffindor.

Seeming to gather herself, Granger sets her silver down, and closes her eyes. What in Merlin's name? Think back, wondering if we have a test on anything, why else would she be acting so nervous? Determination blatant on her face as she stands, I watch her make her way across the Hall.

Chatter quieting the closer she gets to our table I raise a brow in inquiry. Quick touch of her tongue over her lips, hands clenched tight behind her back, "I just wanted to say, that no matter what vile names you lot have called me over the past five years, I do not condone attacking someone over their name." Mouth twitching she pretends not to notice how every eye is on her. "What those idiots did was a disgusting display of prejudice, and I for one, am glad that they ended up in the hospital wing for it. They deserve expulsion for attacking you, Deomor, but I know all they'll get is a slap on the wrist and points taken." Sharp smile hardening the lines of her face she lifts a hand to fluff her hair, "At least your magic gave them what the earned."

Everyone was watching us snakes now, waiting to see how we would take this. Would we blow up? Demand that she leave our presence immediately? Or would we surprise them all, thanking her for her sentiments and invite her to join us for dessert? Flick my attention up at the Head Table; Sev was feigning surprise and disinterest, McGonagall honestly seemed to be shocked at her own student's courage, and the coot was doing a fair job at hiding his fury at her for daring to bridge the longstanding chasm between out Houses in a public setting. I guess he figured a little friendliness behind closed doors was fine, but to bring it out where everyone could wonder was unacceptable.

Lift my chin in response, motioning to an empty space beside Pansy, "Thank you Granger, you are welcome to join us for the remainder of the meal," snicker under my breath, "bravery ought to be rewarded."

Bark of laughter breaking the silence she slips onto the bench, rolling her eyes at me. "Of course you manage to insult my House in a round about fashion while still giving me what I do believe was a compliment, you are a Malfoy."

"Oh shove a tart in that mouth," Blaise quips, holding a plate of said treats in offering.

Plucking one off of the plate she nibbles on the edges, "How is it that your offer stood Malfoy?"

Nicking one of the tarts before Blaise passes them down the table Pansy knocks her elbow on the Gryffindor's arm, gaining her attention. "That which a Malfoy says is not to be contradicted," she parrots in an arrogant tone.

"Excuse me?"

Cocking his head to side at her question Deo murmurs, "Slytherin Writ; rules we all abide by, no questions asked."

"Your Writ specifically says not to disobey a Malfoy?" she stammers with a giggle.

"Yes," pause as she snorts, "and I will have you know that the Writ has not been changed since before my great grandfather's time."

Pursing her lips Hermione leans forward, "Do you really have a Writ, or are you just funning me?"

Swooping down on our table, like the great bat that he is, Severus thrusts a piece of parchment at her. "We do indeed have a Writ," glower smoothing a tad he spits out the next words as though he cannot get them out fast enough. "Should you and Mr. Weasley wish to ascertain Deomor's physical well being for yourselves, you are invited to visit with him in my chambers for an hour this evening after nine." Robes billowing behind him he exits the Hall.

"Impressive," Blaise says, "I believe you are the first Gryffindors Professor Snape has ever opened his sitting room to."

Pressure of Deo's fingers on my thigh. Slip my hand into his as I rest my chin in my other hand, "Will you be taking Professor Snape's offer?" Quick turn of her head, gaze seeking her redheaded companion at the lion's table.

Watch him nod, her eyes twisting back to bore into mine, "We shall."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Knees to my chin I hiss:Marvolo, stop pacing behind Sev'rus and get over here.:

Crimson flickering beneath white contacts the Dark Lord quirks a smile in my direction. :Why baby?:

:I want you to hold me.: Gossamer memories dancing in the corners of my eyes I shake my head to chase them away for a breath. :I want to feel your heat against me.: Breaking free of the Potion's bat's wake he prowls up to me, leaning into my personal space, purposefully invading that bubble with a ghost of a smirk. Tangle a hand in his loose hair and tug him closer, lips moving against his. Sharp sting of pain, his teeth piercing my bottom lip. Hissing beneath the pressure of our next kiss I lift my chin, peering over his shoulder at the sound of 'Mione's voice.

"Good evening Professor Snape, thank you for the offer to visit with Deomor." Touch the tip of my tongue to my lip, coppery taste of blood filling my mouth. Allow myself to be tugged to my feet, Marvolo taking the vacated chair before drawing me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

Nodding his greeting Severus moves to resume his pacing only to have Draco step into his path. Closing his fists around the man's teaching robes he shifts up onto his toes, pressing a kiss to Severus' lips. Responding, arm snaking down to pull the blond closer, Severus tucks his head under his chin arching a brow as a knock sounds on his chamber door. Arms hoisting Draco onto his hip he strides to the door. Snickering under his breath Draco bursts into laughter when the door is opened to reveal a slack jawed Professor McGonagall.

Recovering her wits, Professor McGonagall enters the sitting room. "I was not aware of the fact that you coddled your students Severus," she snips, eyes trained on her colleague.

Stifle my giggle when Severus' eyes twinkle with mischief. Lean into the welcome heat behind me:he's going to do something hysterical.:

"Coddle? I will have it known that I do not coddle any of my students Minerva." Teeth flashing in a wicked grin he adds, "However, my little Dragon is not my student when not in a classroom setting."

"Oh? Then, pray tell, what is Mister Malfoy outside of the classroom?"

:His boytoy,: Marvolo quips, breath hot in my ear.

Unable to help myself I clap my hands over my mouth to stall the laughter threatening just behind my teeth. Throwing me an amused look Severus lifts a hand to tangle fingers in blond hair. Slight tilt of Draco's chin pressing their lips together, McGonagall's face paling then rapidly flushing at the implications their kiss hints at. Whispering something against the other's mouth Severus turns to smirk at the red-faced woman, "Have you figured it out yet Minerva, or shall I draw you a diagram?"

"I despise you Severus Tobias Snape," she growls, stomping over to seat herself beside the softly snickering Gryffindor pair, "And I suppose the two of you find this as amusing as these snakes do?"

Eyes bright Hermione pats her Head of House's tightly clasped hands, "To be honest Professor, we found it as," soft hum of a pause, "shocking when we first learned of the relationships twined throughout this group of snakes, but we have had a large chunk of the summer to become comfortable with them."

"You knew of Deomor before school returned to session?"

"Yes, my parents and I spent the majority of the summer within Malfoy Manor, after the Headmaster sought me out to discover if I knew anything about Harry's disappearance from the muggles' house."

Transparent people flaring to life at their mention I shake my head in denial. If I can refuse them my pain and fear they'll fade; at least, I hope they will. Lift my eyes to catch concerned looks from the entire room. "I'm fine," I mutter, a flicker of life from Severus' single portrait drawing my attention, "Something's wrong in the Den Sev'rus, Salazar is here."

Emerald gaze traveling over the gathered assemblage the founder of the House of serpents nods his head minutely, "The little speaker is correct Severus, and I would not interrupt, but I fear that without their Prince the other snakes have gotten a bit rowdy."

"Salazar -"

"There is a fight amongst the Seventh Years over the Dark Lord, and their current standings in the war."

On his feet before Salazar finishes his report Severus flicks his wand at the bookcase beside the portrait. "Are any of my serpents bleeding?"

"A few, you will have to undo several nasty hexes as well." Eyes locking on Marvolo he hisses:go with him and sort out these issues, I will not have my House torn asunder over something they should be united on.:

Inclining his head Marvolo shifts me from his lap, a quick twist of his wrist bringing one of Severus' many black cloaks gliding into his hands. "Salazar wishes that I attend with you."

Curt nod of his head Severus turns to head down the stairway revealed behind the bookcase, "Draco, Deomor, you shall come as well – Minerva, if you and yours follow, keep your tongues behind your teeth."

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Drawing the cloak's hood over my head I follow in my servant's wake, the gentle pressure of Deo's fingers around my off hand. Presence of the others behind us as we reach a barely visible door. Sharp crack of wood striking stone, Severus was angry – study the tightness of his lips, lips I had once kissed pressed thin in anger and concern. He was a good Head of House. Worried for his students just like Minnie, but refused to allow the world to see his feelings. Too much pain in his past to let everyone see his weaknesses.

"**Enough!**" he barks, all other sounds dying beneath the echo of his raised voice. Glancing over his shoulder I gaze at the bleeding and hexed children staring up at him with a healthy dose of fear, noting the small Second Year girl under a rather painful hex. "What is the meaning of this idiocy?" Leveling his wand at the older students he snarls, "Beginning a brawl? Endangering young ones who have no place in this sort of argument? If you wished to wail and curse about the Dark Lord, do it like civilized beings! Do not take a leaf out of history's mistakes by involving innocents!" Chest heaving he yanks at a handful of his hair, robes shifting in his emotional outburst of magic. "Do not create another Savior to act as your weapon through your stupidity!"

Breaking free of my side Deo pads up to the taut man, fingers tracing over his clenched jaw. "It wasn't your fault this happened Severus, I was forged through a series of half truths not your mistakes," sliding down the boy's body Severus clutches at his waist, face pressed into his still too thin stomach, "Let Ra handle the children while you pull yourself back together."

"Do as you will with them, only, do not kill any of my snakes," he croaks from his position on the floor. Hidden eyes meeting overly bright black I nod, taking stock of the Gryffindors standing with the young Malfoy before I push back my hood.

Still in the guise of Deo's hired guardian I sweep past him to stand before the deathly silent assembly of Slytherins. Cocking my head to the side I flick my wand at the Second Year, undoing the hex that was slowly carving a web of gashes into her skin. Another wave of my wand, soft sibilant spell stopping the bleeding. Wounds closing, leaving behind pale pink scars, I meet her shuttered gaze, "I am sorry child, but I cannot undo the scarring."

Negligent shrug of her slim shoulders, hazel eyes staring at me searchingly. Recognition flaring in them she climbs to her feet, dropping in a flawless curtsy. "It doesn't matter, you made the pain stop M'Lord." Flurry of movement as the rest of the children duck their heads she and I share a smirk.

Raising a Glamor of my serpentine self I glare at the trembling offspring of many of my servants. "Explain yoursselvess," I demand, my words heavy with a parsel accent.

**trhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhptrhp**

Author Thingamajig: I'm sooooooo sorry about the end of this chapter - I will really try to get another chapter out before All Hallow's Eve!!


	12. Interlude Dream Yourself Awake

**Author Diddy: **If you're checking this chapter out because your alert told you I had posted a new chapter, please go back one chapter to read the new chapter 11 - this interlude takes place at the same time as the final bit of that chapter, in a completely different place, but is important to the plot. For those of you who have seen the beginning of this already, I apologize, and hope that it at least makes a bit more sense now - leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Still not mine...drat!

**Interlude – Dream Yourself Awake**

_Cool morning air raising goosebumps across my naked flesh I stare vacantly out at the meandering village of Little Hangleton. He was slipping away from us, away from all of us. Warm fingertips traveling down my spine I sigh and lean back. Arms lift to wrap around me, holding me close. "You worry for him too?" breathed in my ear as a hand slides to my hip._

_Nod my head and twist in the loose embrace, ghosting my lips over my companion's. "We are not enough to keep him from falling," I admit. Emotionless black eyes close, his head dropping to rest on my shoulder._

"_I know." _

_Sighing I lift my gaze to stare at the bed, crimson eyes pinning me. Malicious sneer transforming what used to be an attractive face I shift away from my dearest friend's silent body. Bone white wand lifting from the covers, the mouth I once kissed out of love framing the Unforgivable._

_Crucio scalding through my veins I clench my teeth, refusing to give the sadistic monster who has replaced our Lord the satisfaction of my screams._

Jerk awake, remembered tremors racing down my spine. Dear Merlin, what a time to have those memories return to my nightmares. Cool touch of a hand on my hip, "Lucius?" Sigh and settle back down in my wife's arms, burying my face against her throat. Why did the memories of that disastrous time have to come back to me? "Can you tell me what it was that woke you?" she asks, voice soft in the darkness.

"Memories," I whisper, "memories of when we began to lose the First War."

Fingers carding through my hair she dips her head to press her lips to my forehead, "It will be better this time."

"Will it? What if everything falls apart and He returns to the way he was during the First War?"

"Bite your tongue husband of mine, we cannot allow that to happen, both of our sons are counting on us." Caress of cool fingertips over my lips, "We have to believe that this time will be different, that we can help guide this war in a better direction; we can do nothing else, we are too closely ensnared in it to escape."

"You will stand by me?"

"Through thick and thin my love."

Lift my chin, our mouths moving together, the lingering ghosts of my past fading in her arms.


End file.
